


Forbidden Friendship (Elsa X Female Reader)

by SnowAndFlakes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsa X OC, Elsa X reader(Female), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Reader-Interactive, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3053240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAndFlakes/pseuds/SnowAndFlakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female reader x Elsa! You are alone living in the forest when suddenly a young woman crossed your path, you found yourself wanted to know her even more. Will this be good or bad? (Femslash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is originally posted on FF.NET but since some member of CU Forum said to me that using second POV isn't allowed in their site and if I didn't change "you" to "I" they will delete or report my story. I am really upset and got mad so I deleted it and posted it in here! So enjoy guys!

You were running through the forest with your companion beside you. A big brown husky, you smiled at him while he howled in response. You chuckled halfheartedly as you returned your eyes to your route and dashed towards your favorite spot near the forest.

It was early in the morning and you decided to spend your free day with your companion. You were obviously tired from everything and there is one particular place that surely will make you feel less exhausted. The lake.

You panted heavily as you finally reached your destination. You wiped your sweat using the sleeve of your shirt as you settled onto the ground with your companion. Your husky friend suddenly licked your face and you playfully shoved him away from you as you laughed.

Looking up to the sky, you closed your eyes for a moment and enjoyed the sound of the fresh air as the leaves of the trees swayed along, creating a sound that made you even more better. Sighing, you took off your bag and placed it behind you as you slowly eased yourself into a sitting position.

"I wished that my parents were still here. I bet they would enjoy this view." You talked to yourself and glanced around.

"I missed you mama and papa." You said and you looked to your companion, you smiled at him and played his fur, earning a lick and playful bite to your hand. You giggled.

"You better stop doing that (p/n). You are sooo cute! I'm glad that papa gave you to me as a gift. I don't know what will happen to me if I was alone." You sighed, "Again...don't leave me buddy okay? You're the only one that matters to me now." You ruffled his fur and (p/n) quickly nudged his face to your arm. You hugged him and stayed like that for a couple of hours until you heard a sobbing sound out of the distance.

You took your bag and stood up as you followed the crying sound. You tugged your companion beside you while you tip toed. Quietly,you glanced around the place as your ears continued to follow the crying voice. As you begun to walk further near the big rock that separated you from that sound. You brought your finger to your lips as you gestured to your companion to sit and stay there.

You looked up and climbed onto the rock, it wasn't really big but it was larger than you.

It wasn't that long until you reached the top of it, panting heavily, you slowly peeked your head down and saw a young girl wearing a blue dress, crying as she wiped her tears away. You narrowed your eyes as you watched her intently. She has a platinum blonde hair that was fixed up in a bun and as you continued to watch her you noticed that this young lady was rich, she wasn't wearing the same shirt that you have. Alas, yours looked like a mess, its probably because you were alone. No one looked after you. But this girl, she even looked like a princess, a monarch.

"Who is this? And why here? Why is she crying?! Of all the places! Why here in my lake!" You hissed but regretted it when all of a sudden the young girl looked up and you quickly ducked your head.

"Who's there?" She called out. "W-Who are you? If my father ordered you to take me back to the castle I won't!' She yelled then cried once again.

'C-Castle?' You thought as your eyes widened. 'Don't tell me she's a princess?!' You frantically peeked your head down and searched for the platinum blonde girl.

"Where the hell is she?!" You asked to yourself as you tried your best to hide yourself.

Out of nowhere, you saw (p/n) walked towards the princess and he tilted his head. The blonde girl stopped walking as she eyed the creature. From curious to fear she took a step back only to stumbled down as she tripped onto her dress and she fell backwards. Your companion let out a howling sound and he slowly made his way towards her.

He's harmless. Your companion. So you watched and didn't bother to stop him.

The platinum blonde girl closed her eyes as if she feared that (p/n) would eat or hurt her. As soon as your husky friend neared her, he nudged her arm using his nose. You giggled behind your hand as you watched the young woman flinched frantically.

Her eyes widened, "P-Please...what-" her mouth shuts as your companion licked her hand. The action was soft and friendly and it took her a few minutes before reluctantly placing a tentative hand on his head. (P/n)

licked her even more but this time onto her face.

The young lady giggled as she tried to free herself at this adorable creature.

"Who's your owner? Are you lost?" She asked quietly. He tilted his head in response before he turned back his head to your direction. The blonde girl followed (p/n)'s head and looked at the big rock.

But before that, you have already ducked and hide behind the rocks. Gulping, you shook your head and waited for any danger that might come to you.

The young woman smiled before patting his big head, "Why don't you come with me then? You're so cute I can take care of you."

Your eyes widened. 'What?! No way! He can't take him away from me! (P/n) get back here!' You thought sternly.

As if your companion didn't want too also. He quickly ran away from her and she called out.

"H-Hey wait! Where are you going?!" She called.

A ruffling sound made her head turned around only to see her father's personal guard.

"Princess Elsa! There you are! Your father is looking for you, let's get you back home before anything bad happens to you!" He said worriedly as he escorted the princess and mounted her to his horse.

You froze.

"P-Princess Elsa? She's the princess of Arendelle?!" Just in time your pet arrived and nuzzled under your arm.

"You just interact with a princess, (p/n)" you said as you scratched his head. You noticed that the sound disappeared and you quickly returned to your home.

You glanced over your shoulder and some part of you wished to see the princess again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since you saw the princess and you wondered what happened to her after that. She was crying and you didn't know why. But why do you care by the way? She wasn't your friend and you didn't even know her at all. For sure, she was okay or probably more than okay.

"Hell, but still I hope she's fine." You shrugged your shoulders as you begun to gather some broken limbs and placed it into your rag bag and pulled them over your shoulder. It was heavy but still you managed to carry it. Hey, even if you're just a seventeen year old girl you aren't that weak though. You even had a six pack of abs to your belly. Really, it's true just believe on it.

You hurried your way back to your campsite. After a thirty minutes of walk, you threw the broken limbs to the ground and flopped your body beside your sleeping companion. You turned over to look at him and you smiled as you ran your hand over his head.

You stayed like that for a moment before deciding to continue your work. You stood up and unload the broken limbs as you took your ax that you brought from Oaken.

Cracking your knuckles, you massaged your shoulders before chopping the limbs into small pieces.

The sound of your panting voice and the cracking sound made your companion's head jerked up in surprise. He whined and you looked at him as you raised your eyebrow in confusion.

"Is there anything wrong (p/n)?" You asked and he let out a small whine.

You sighed tenderly, "Don't bother me (p/n), I'm fine. We just needed to chop this limbs so that we could light some fire later evening, yeah?" You said.

Your husky friend let out a snort as he rested his head into his paws. You giggled.

"What's your problem there buddy? Still waiting for your mate?" You joked. (P/n) lifted his head and stares at you for a moment while tilting his head as if he was trying to understand what you have just said. He then howled at you. You laughed.

"Yeah just wait for the perfect time. Your true love will come. She's on her way, so be patient." You are done now and you entered inside of your tent to have some rest because later, you will meet Oaken.

You wake up and rubbed your eyelids, you quickly opened your tent and went outside. (P/n) saw you and he ran to you, jumping as he tried to bite your sleeves. You looked down on him.

"H-Hey, what?!" You asked him and his only response was to whine at you. And you exactly know why he was acting like this.

"I get it. Your hungry, so am I. Let's go"

You said as you beckoned your head for him to follow.

Upon reaching your destination, you opened the door and waited for (p/n) to come in as well before closing the door behind you.

"Yoo hoo! It's great to see you again, (y/n)! Lookin' for something, ya?" He asked happily while tapping his fingers together.

You smiled at him as you looked at your companion who's busy smelling the scent of his surroundings. You giggled.

You turned to face Oaken as you scratched the back of your head shyly, "Well Oaken actually I was wondering if I-I could...well I know that this is too much and I know that I sound like a creep and- but I...we I mean my companion. We h-haven't eaten yet since-"

Before you could ever continue your rambling. Oaken cut you off and gave you a sympathy smile. You blushed.

"It's okay lass, I understand well..." he took something behind him that was covered with jar and handed it to you. "It's a fresh meat, I hope that satisfies your belly!" He chuckled.

Tears started to fall from your eyes and you quickly enveloped him into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much Oaken! You are so kind! I promise that I will repay you when I found a job!" You sobbed.

Oaken laughed and smiled down at you, "Ya you don't have to." He then embraced you back. You shook your head.

"No, mark my words I will repay you whether you like it or not! I owe you my life!" You pulled away and he patted your head.

"Alright lass, it's up to you. And if you're looking for a job I have a friend down in Arendelle who's looking for someone who could paint. An artist I must say. I know you can draw and paint because I saw it when you're little" he said.

That was true and that was one of your talents. You sighed as you wiped your tears away before nodding your head, "Sure I will try that Oaken. May I ask what's your friend's name?" You asked politely.

Oaken dipped his head and he handed you a piece of paper. All the information was written on it. You thanked him again before you went towards the door and returned to your campsite.

"Mmm...this is heaven! (P/n) want some?" You extend your arm and feed him. The fresh meat that you cooked was very delicious, you didn't know how long you've eaten this kind of food. Because you often eat fish rather than meat.

After a several hours you're finally full and you cleaned your campsite. (P/n) suddenly perked up his ears and jerked up while tilting his head. You stopped moving and furrowed your eyebrows as you watched him.

"Buddy, what's the matter?" You asked.

Your husky friend quickly jumped and ran away from you. You panicked and followed him.

"(P/n) get back here! Where are you going?!" You yelled as you picked up your pace. You ran faster and you saw that he was far away from you.

"No...don't leave me buddy." You gulped as you feared that he may never ever come back to you.

But as you followed his tracks, you realized that he was heading to your favorite spot.

The lake.

Confused, you stopped running and decided to walk.

'Why he would come here all of a sudden?' You thought as you neared the lake.

That's when you heard him bark and a sweet angelic voice reached your ears. You decided to hide behind a tree as you peeked your head and saw the young lady.

'She's here...again. B-But why?'

You watched her interact with your companion, today she was wearing another dress and her hair was fixed in a tight bun. She was giggling behind her hand as she played with your companion.

'She's a princess right? Why would she spend her day here in the lake?' You questioned yourself.

Elsa giggled as your companion licked her face. She playfully hugged him before cupping his face.

"You are so cute! I wonder who's your companion." She said and rubbed his head. Elsa then took off her bag and feed him some treats.

(P/n) happily ate all of those while Elsa smiled at him.

"Wait hold on. I have something more for you..." she trailed off, "and for your companion as well." She took something again inside her bag. Elsa smiled.

"It's a fresh meat. Now I want you to bring this to your master. I bet you would love this as well."

She placed it to the ground and before (p/n) left, he licked her hand and grabbed the meat using his teeth before dashing away from the platinum blonde princess.

Elsa sighed heavily as he watched your companion, "Maybe I should come here often. This place is very relaxing."

The princess admired the place for a while before retreating to her horse.

She stopped.

She glanced around smiled, "Well I know that you are there. Your companion is really adorable. I-If you don't mind, I want to meet you." She sighed and mounted to her horse, "Probably some other time." She muttered to herself and disappeared.

"She wants to see me? Meet me? What the hell?" You asked yourself in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

As princess Elsa finally reached the castle,she went to her secret hideout. She glanced around to check if someone had follow her. Smiling when she found nothing, Elsa opened the door that leads to the castle's kitchen. No one knows that this was Elsa's secret way when she wanted to sneak out of the castle or when her father was forcing her to attend to his meetings with his council members. Elsa hated all of those activities, she hated herself for being a princess.

And no one could ever blame her. Her father was very strict when it comes to her, he wouldn't allow her to meet new friends outside their kingdom. Her father would only allow her to make friends if it's a prince or a princess. Elsa didn't like that idea, ever in her life. How old was she now? Seventeen? But her father was treating her like she was a ten year old girl.

She was slightly jealous of her sister, Anna. She has her freedom to play and talk to someone outside this castle walls. And sometimes Elsa wished that she was Anna or she wished that wasn't a princess.

Shaking her head, she sighed as she peeked up her head. She looked around and saw some servants who's busy preparing a food. Elsa inhaled the scent of the kitchen's area when suddenly her stomach made a cracking sound. She blushed and decided to crawl under the table.

"Could you please hurry up? The royal family will be here any minute now!" Gerda sighed as she shoo the other servants away and ordered them to move faster.

Once Gerda was the only one whose left inside the kitchen, too much to Elsa's relief, she crawled outside and peeked up her head.

Just in time when Gerda turned around and noticed someone under the table she let out a surprised yelp as her hips hit against the counter of the washing sink.

She gasped, "Princess? Is that you? What are you doing down there?" She asked as she walked over to her. Elsa stood up, brushing her now wrinkled dressed. She gave Gerda a small smile before squeezing her hands.

"N-Nothing, I was just h-hungry and I-I was just wondering if the food is ready." She stuttered as Gerda gave her a look.

"Was that really the reason why you are hiding under the table, princess?" She asked and Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked down.

"O-Of course..." she looked up and sighed heavily, "Gerda, please I'm not a kid anymore I'm seventeen." She said.

The servants sighed as well while placing both of her hands into her hips, "Seventeen but still hiding under the table?" She chuckled and Elsa blushed.

"Fine, you better hurry up and change your clothes or else your father will know that you sneaked out of the castle again."

She waited for the princess reaction while she hide her smirk.

Elsa looked up frantically and her eyes went wide, "G-Gerda please don't tell my father." She begged.

Gerda smiled at her, "Of course Elsa just please go back to your room and change your clothes. You look dirty, hurry up before your father sees you."she gave Elsa a small pat on her shoulder.

Elsa smiled and thanked her before rushing to her room.

Not so long when Elsa reached her bedroom, she glanced around hoping that no one sees her. Sighing in relief, Elsa gently twisted the handle of her door and went inside.

The platinum blonde princess took off her dress and quickly changed into something casual, she picked up her light blue dress and smiled. This was her favorite dress because it was comfortable to wear and it made her feel, Normal.

A knock on her door surprised her and told her that the dinner is already served.

"I'll be there shortly." She replied.

Elsa combed her hair and decided to let it down for a while. When she was done, she headed towards the door and made her way to the dining room.

She reached the dining area and Kai dipped his head as he opened the large wooden door allowing the princess to enter. She gave him a small smile before entering inside.

As she made her way inside, there was her father sitting at the end of the table her mother was sitted beside him and Anna across her. She didn't make eye contact to his father as she took a seat beside her sister.

Anna beamed happily at her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek, "Good evening Elsa!"

Elsa smiled, "Good evening Anna." She replied simply.

The royal family began to eat in complete silence until she heard his father cleared his throat.

"Elsa what are you wearing?" He asked.

Elsa didn't look up at him, "A dress. A simple dress."

Her father hissed,"That's not a dress, you should learn how to dress more appropriately." He then turned to face her wife, "Idun, why don't you teach tell Elsa how to dress? It seems like she forgot she's a princess."

The Queen sighed and gave his husband a warning look, "Adgar, we're eating please leave her be."

Anna frowned and glanced to her sister's dress, "Simplicity is the best.I love your dress Elsa." She said.

Elsa looked at her a small smile formed to her lips, "Thank you Anna, you want to try this on you sometime?"

Anna giggled, "Sure! I don't mind. I like it but I wished it's color green."

They both giggled and Queen Idun smiled at them. Except the King.

"That's enough." He said making the two sisters stopped laughing.

Adgar looked directly to Elsa's blue eyes as the princess does the same.

"You should know the basics Elsa, remember you will take the throne when me and you mother passed away. How could you be a fine ruler if simple instructions you cannot understand?"

"Adgar that's quiet enough." Said the queen.

"Enough is enough then." He said and stood up from his chair leaving the three alone.

Idun quickly rushed beside her daughter and hugged her, "Just ignore your father Elsa. Don't mind him." She sighed as Elsa hugged her back, "You'll be a fine ruler soon, don't believe on him okay?" Elsa nodded her head as Anna joined them.

"I just can't believe she brought us a meat." You said to yourself and stared at the food in front of you.

You looked to your companion as he tilted his head, "She even feed you! A-And now t-this?" You pointed the food that she brought still it untouched.

"SHE IS PRINCESS ELSA. PRINCESS OF ARENDELLE!" you said in disbelief. "And she wanted to meet me!"

(P/n) howled and you turned to him, "Tell me? Am I dreaming right?" Your companion perked up his ears. You shook your head.

"Should I show up when she come here again?" You asked him.

"What do you think?"

(P/n) licked your hand. "I don't think so...I'll try I mean...she's not just Elsa. She is a princess." You exclaimed. "Should I bow or kneel in front of her or kiss her hand?"

You threw your body into the ground and stared at the sky. You sighed, "I-I don't know what to do but I'll try. I'll thank her for this food." You smiled to yourself.

You hugged your companion in a tight embrace, "I'll show up then what do you think buddy?" You asked.

(P/n) howled in response and you laughed.

"Okay okay,I will." You winked at him, "Tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning you woke up, you quickly went to Oaken's place to give him something in return.

When you arrived in his place, you pushed the door open and heard a bell jingle merrily above your head.

You grunt as you pulled the heavy logs of woods inside the shop. A large man suddenly appeared.

"Oh lass! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he glanced to you and your companion.

You cracked your knuckles while you gestured the logs beside you, you smiled.

"Yup! I brought you these, just want to give you something in return."

"Ohh..." Oaken walked towards you and unwrapped the covers he gasped in surprise, "(y/n) this is too many! You don't actually have to do this b-but thank you. I could use these for my cooking." He chuckled as he gave you smile.

"Oh by the way, I got something for you lass.." You narrow your eyes and watched him as he walked inside the counter, the large man ducked his head and search for something. A ruffling sound of papers caught your attention as you waited for him to show you what is it.

He let out a happy sigh, "Ah ha! Here ya go lass." He then handed you a very neat brown pile of papers and different pencils. You stared in awe as you slowly reached for it.

"My friend gave that to me last month she thought I could draw as we all know I can't so I'm giving that to you, ya?" He said as he tapped his fingers together, you looked up at him a grinned happily.

"Gods Oaken thank you! You are so kind! Finally I could draw whenever I get bored! Thank you so much!" You giggled happily as you examined it. You looked down to see your pet looking up to you as he stared at your hand confusingly.

"See this (p/n)? This is a gift! Oaken gave these to me." You smiled before looking away from him and returned your attention back to the large man.

"Oaken thank you again. I should probably go, I'll see you next time!" You waved him a goodbye and your companion followed you from behind.

You tucked the big notebook under your armpit. You and your companion was heading to your favorite spot. You smiled to yourself.

"So.." you hummed before continuing, "What should I draw first? Any ideas?" You asked him. (P/n) snorted and looked away.

You rolled your eyes, "Yeah I forgot you can't talk."

You walked in complete silence as you admired your surroundings,there is no need to run or rush to your lake. You are completely relaxed today and you just wanted to visit your place.

As you neared the lake, (p/n) suddenly ran away from you. Confused again, you followed him and called his name.

"(P/n)!" You stared at him in distance. Your companion glanced at you from behind and looked away as if he was waiting for something...for someone.

(P/n) sat down and stared longingly at the distance. Still a bit confused and curious at the same time, you turned your gaze at the big rock and decided to climb on it.

You waited there as you watched your companion waiting patiently as ever. After a few minutes, realization struck you.

'Oh maybe (p/n) could sense that Princess Elsa will visit today?' You thought to yourself.

A moment later, you heard a noise. A several footsteps and it's getting louder and closer...but it doesn't seemed to be a person.

'Of course a horse' you said inside your head.

And there's the princess again, smiling happily when she saw your companion launching towards her. You quickly lowered your head, enough to hide your body as you peeked and watched them intently.

Elsa dismounted from her horse. She was wearing another dress, but this time it was color green. She tied the reins of her horse near the tree while (p/n) was jumping happily at her.

Elsa giggled behind her hand, "Hello there little guy, how's your day?" She asked as she lowered herself and cooed your pet.

Meanwhile you started to feel anxious, you ducked and rested your back against the rock while you took off your bonnet and fixed your pony tail. You gulped.

"N-No no no, I don't think I'm ready to meet her!" You said qiuetly as you bite your thumb. "I'm not used to meet new people and she's a princess!"

Suddenly you heard the princess, saying, 'So can I meet your master? Could you bring me to her? Him?' Your eyes went wide and you sprinted away from the rock, you can hear your companion's howling and it was getting closer.

You kept on running as you glanced around, trying to find a place where you can hide.

Again, you heard the princess voice.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Her voice was getting closer and your companion as well.

"Damn dogs, damn his nose! He can easily track me!" You hissed under your breath. You waisted no time and an idea popped inside your head. You looked up to see a tree and you quickly climbed on it.

"Damn please not now. I can't face a princess!" You said as you struggle to climb up.

Just in time when you reached the branch of the tree, you grasped on it and settled yourself quietly. You heard your companion below you barking.

You froze and you didn't move.

Elsa narrowed her eyes as she looked up, staring at the figure. She couldn't tell whether if it was a boy or a girl.

"Uhmm, hello? Are you...his companion?" She asked. When she didn't receive a response, she took a few step forward and looked up again.

"Excuse me but can you hear me?"

Gulping, you shakily fixed your bonnet and didn't dare to look down, "Yes." You said.

Elsa's face brighten as she smiled up at you.

"Oh so you're a girl?" She asked, her voice sounded surprise.

You grimaced to yourself, you didn't want to talk to her, "Yes."

Elsa didn't notice though, "Hey, your pet is really nice, where do you live?"

"Y-Yes"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes?" She asked confused.

Your face turned into crimson as you gulped, 'Fuck, really (y/n)? Where do you live, Yes?!'

You lowered your bonnet and looked down a bit, "I-I mean here. I live h-here." You stuttered.

Elsa looked even more confused and she glanced around, she looked up again.

"On a...tree?"

You blushed again, "No!" You blurted out but you quickly composed yourself. "I-I...not here. I was only visiting this place."

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Elsa decided to sat on the ground while your pet nuzzled closer to her. She smiled.

"Are you gonna stay up there? Anyway, my name is Elsa what's yours?" She asked, looking up again.

You hesitated at first whether to tell her your name or not. You sighed, why would she come here and spend her day in the lake? In the forest? Where's her father? Her mother? Does her family knows that she was here? She's a princess and it's dangerous for her to be in he-

"Hello?"

You shook your head as her voice snapped you back. You licked your lips before continuing, "(y-y/n) that's my name."

You heard her hummed, "Can you...go down here? C-Can I see your face?"

"W-What?" You squeaked.

"You heard me?"

You looked down and stared at her, "I-I'm sorry but I can't."

"Then how did you get up there?"

"I forgot?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I can't stay here for a long time. Look I just...want to make...f-friends?" She asked and she blushed at the same time.

"That's v-very kind of you miss Elsa. But I'm afraid you don't know me."

Elsa sighed, "Well?" She stood up and brushed her dress, "I'll go now my father will be mad." Elsa took something inside her bag and placed it to the ground.

She looked up again, "Here I brought something for you and your companion."

The blonde princess reluctantly walked away and glanced up to you, "It's nice to meet you (y/n)! I'll see you next time?"

You didn't respond, you just stared at her in distance. The platinum blonde woman sighed heavily while walking away. She just wanted to make friends with you all though she just met you.

Elsa wiped her small tears away from her eyes as she mounted to her horse, "I love meeting new people but I guess...No one likes me." And with that she left you and your companion.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay!"

You brushed away your clothes and beamed happily to yourself. You brought a small bag and hang it on your shoulder. You put your bonnet on and glanced to your awaiting companion.

"Ready (p/n)? We are going to find a job down there!" You pointed out in distance and your pet followed your pointed finger.

He tilted his head, "Oaken told me that her friend is looking for an artist. Look I drew you yesterday while you were sleeping." You untucked your big notebook and opened it so that your companion could see it.

He just looked away and you giggled.

"You little husky! Come on! Let's go down there and meet Kristoff, I bet he's waiting."

You closed your notebook and tucked it under your armpit while you adjust your bag to your shoulder. You didn't bother your pet because you know that he would follow you wherever you go.

The walk was pretty fun and you enjoyed it. You kept on talking and chatting with your companion though you did now that he wasn't actually speaking. Your smile was still painted across your face as you saw the great castle and the near town of Arendelle. You sighed happily.

How long you haven't visiting Arendelle? 3 years after your father and mother died during the war between Arendelle and Southern Isles.

You grimaced as you recalled those memories.

You shook your head and returned your gaze back to your tracks, that's when you didn't realize that you were actually centimeteres away to the town of Arendelle.

"Woah, that was faster than I thought. You said as you whistled.

You continued to walk and as your eyes roamed all over the place you couldn't help but to admire the big castle where the royal family lives.

"Cool." You said in awe.

You noticed a few royal guardsmen standing between of the castle's gate.

"So this is where princess Elsa lives? How does she managed to get out of that big palace?" You asked yourself as you suddenly remembered the princess.

She was really strange. She wanted to make friends with you and wanted to know you. All you know was that royals were highly prohibited to interact with none royals.

"She was really different, was she really a princess?" You asked out of the blue when suddenly your pet tugged your sleeves down.

"What-

"Excuse me but what are you doing here miss?"

You spun around and you are greeted with a royal guard. Confused, you narrowed your eyes.

"What?" You asked.

"Miss you are actually standing in front the gates." He said sternly.

Your eyes went wide and you reluctantly glanced to your back. You gulped, indeed you are standing in front of the Arendelle's gate.

'How the hell I got here?!'

"Miss?" He groaned in irritaion making you tremble and you faced him again.

"I-I didn't know. I-I was actually uhm standing there a-and I hadn't realize that I was now here, standing, maybe because I was just captivated by the castle?" You stuttered and a bead of sweat rolled down to your forehead.

The royal guard raised his eyebrow, eyeing you up and down, "It seems like you aren't from here miss." His tone was pretty scary and you took a step back, (p/n) started to growl at him.

"Shush! (P/n) it's alright!" You whispered to your pet before looking up at again.

"U-Uhm yes you are right. Sir look I'm sorry I think I-I should go." You gulped.

He eyed you first before shooing you away like your an animal or something. The gesture made you feel so small. You glared at his back before walking away.

"Come on (p/n) before I could kick his ass." You said glaring to the ground.

Making your way through the crowded people where everyone was busy opening their shops etc. You are suddenly bombarded by the smell of different kinds of food that made your stomach growl. You pouted to yourself, you forgot to eat first before travelling here in town.

"Ah ha! I Better go to Kristoff ! Come here boy." You cooed your pet before starting walking again.

You took a piece of paper inside your bag and read it.

"Reinders and Carrots" you raised your eyebrow as you read it, "Seriously?"

You glanced around and began searching. After a few mintues you finally found it and you quickly wenr inside the shop.

You opened the brown mahogany door as you tappes your knuckles on it.

Tap tap tap tap-tap

You jumped in surprise when you heard a heavy footsteps coming down, suddenly a blonde haired man with broad shoulders came into view smiling like an idiot as he saw you standing at his door.

He opened his arms wide, "(y/n) my friend!" He ran into you as he snaked his arms around your shoulders, shoving you back and forth.

You smiled despite the fact that you couldn't breathe.

"K-Kristoff n-nice to see you again-n!" You pulled him away, glaring at him playfully.

"Dude it's been a while!" He smacked your arm as you yelped in surprise.

"Ow hey!"

Hr chuckled, "Come in you dork! Oh hey there (p/n)! Do you have any idea how badly Sven missed you?!" He knelt as he cooed your pet.

"He's there go to him!"

(P/n) left you and Kristoff. He then looked to you as he patted your shoulder ushering you outside of his shop.

"Let's go to my Nanny. Oaken told me that you were looking for a job?" He asked as the two of you started walking around the town.

"Yes, I need it badly you know. I have to start my own life, as much I am glad that Oaken was helping me I couldn't keep that. " You chuckled as you adjust your bag, Kristoff smiled as you reached his Nanny's shop.

"Here we are then."

Kristoff pushed the door and your nose was greeted by the smell of different paints and papers. Your mouth dropped as you glanced around.

"Sweet Odin, who painted all of this?" You ran your delicate fingers along the portrait, mostly nobles and royal family's from other countries. You looked to the other side and you blushed at the sight.

Kristoff laughed as he lightly smacked the back of your head.

"Hey!"

"Dork, my Nanny of course"

"Was t-that really necessary?" You pointed.

"What? That nude painting? Of course, why?" He asked innocently.

"Well.." you scratched your cheek, "Nothing, it's j-just beautiful a-and-

"Kristoff? Is that you?"

A voice suddenly called out. You and Kristoff looked over your shoulder to find a woman who has a big belly with short brown hair smiling towards you and Kristoff.

"Oh Nanny! This is (y/n) by the way! The girl that Oaken recommend to you." Kristoff said.

The short woman made her way to you and gave you a welcoming gesture.

"Oh I know, hello (y/n) you can call Nanny or Bulda!" She shook your hand happily and you gave her a sheepishly smile.

"It's nice to meet you uh..B-Bulda."

She waved her hand off noticing that you are shy and nervous, "Dear you don't have to feel uncomfortable! We will be working together soon!"

Your eyes went wide, "Soon?!" She nodded her head. "No trial or something?!"

Bulda laughed and practically yanked you in inside her office.

"I trust your talent my dear,for now you don't have to paint or something. First,I want you to come with me whether I have a client who wished for my presence. Mostly nobles, Lord, Duke,Duchess, prince,princes,queen and king etc." She chuckled and gestured for you to have a seat. You quickly oblgied, still surprised that you are accepted to this job.

Bulda handed you a pen and paper, "Here dear, fill them up and tomorrow we could start."

You looked up as you blinked, "T-Tomorrow?"

Bulda hummed in response as she adjust her eye glasses to her nose, "Yes, dear. You can be my assistant first, tomorrow I am scheduled to the Royal family."

"What?!" You actually yelled.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

You shook your head and you felt your cheeks flushed, "N-Nothing I'm sorry. I was excited maybe." You cleared your throat nervously.

'Seriously? Why am I nervous?!'

Bulda nodded her head once you finished signing up. She told you that you should meet her exactly seven o'clock in the morning, You stood up from your chair while shaking her hand once more before you went outside. You saw Kristoff glancing around the room, you called him and he smiled at you before going back to his own shop as your mind kept on wondering what are the possibility might happen when you entered the castle. Most of all...part of you can't wait to see the princess once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter you will meet the princess! :) finally! Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa was already awake when there's a knock on her door.

"Princess Elsa?"

Elsa sighed as she rolled over to her bed. She didn't want to wake up yet or to see his father. The princess threw a pillow over her head.

"Princess Elsa, pardon my intrusion but your father told me to wake you up."

The princess let out a groan a she got up from her bed. She sighed deeply while staring onto the ground.

"Yes, thank you Kai. Kindly tell my father I'll be there in a moment."

She said and her butler gave her a few last words telling that her father and her mother was waiting at the Great Hall.

She stood up and take a bath.

You fixed your shirt as you glance yourself in front of the mirror. You are already done taking a bath and you are going to meet Bulda.

Sighing, you turned your head to your side to see that your companion whining at you.

You lowered yourself as you adjust your bag on your shoulder, "I'm really sorry (p/n) but I can't bring you there. Bulda said that the King wasn't really a fan of dogs or any pets."

You gently cooed him but (p/n) continued to whine.

"Look, how about...when I got home I'll bring you some fresh meat?" You said earning a lick from your companion.

You giggled, "Okay! That's my boy! Just promise me you won't follow me alright?"

(P/n) snorted but soon he let out a howling sound telling you that he understand what you said to him.

You gave him a few kisses on his head before you left the room. When you went outside, you saw Kristoff cleaning some of his furnitures, you greeted him and told him to take care of (p/n) for a while, while you are gone. He said yes and with that you made your way at Bulda's shop.

Elsa was now with her parents and her bubbly sister. They were clad in a formal suit, at first Elsa doesn't have any idea what's with today but when her mother told her that they will be having a family portrait, soon she understand and relaxed.

Elsa thought that her father was going to push her again to meet new princes and nobles that made her want to sneak out of the castle again, Luckily it wasn't that Elsa thought.

Her father went towards her and Anna, examining their dresses. Elsa refused to make eye contact but when his father stood up in front of her, fondling her dress it made her feel uncomfortable.

"I am happy you chose to wear this dress,not like the other day." He complimented but to Elsa it sounded like he was judging her again.

"T-Thanks father." Elsa said as she stuttered.

Adgar smiled, "Well, Bulda will be here any minute now." He gently squeezed Elsa and Anna's shoulder.

"I heard that she will bring a new friend probably same as your age Elsa." He said.

Elsa gave her a questionable look, "What is it father?"

Adgar sighed, "I just want you two to remember my rules, my dear daugthers. I don't want both of you making friends with none royals, understood?" He turned his attention back to Anna who's pouting, "Especially you Anna, I know you but don't disobey my rules." He said in a warning tone.

Elsa wanted to roll her eyes but she knew that when she did that her father may probably be mad at her.

Adgar stepped back and returned to his wife, while Gerda and Kai was talking to them.

Anna huffed as she crossed her arms, "Sometimes I hate his rules." Anna said in a whisper tone.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Elsa.

Idun called their names and Elsa tugged Anna's hand. Idun gestured the two empty seats, Anna and Elsa sat there while the King and Queen stood behind them, Idun behind Elsa while Adgar stood behind Anna.

Just in time, Elsa heard two different voices as Kai opened the door revealing Bulda and a young girl that quickly caught her attention.

The princess couldn't help but to stare at her, she seemed so familiar that made Elsa want to ask her something.

"Good moring your majesties! Shall we start now?" Bulda asked happily as she started to setup her equipments.

Meanwhile, you tried your best not to look at the blonde princess while helping Bulda. You swear, out of the corner of your eye, you could feel Elsa's staring eyes.

'Does she remember me? No that's impossible, she haven't seen my face up close.' You thought.

You sighed nervously as you finished helping Bulda. You stood behind her and watched Bulda as she began.

"Alright, your majesties. This will take a little longer." She said staring at the royal family for a moment, "Queen Idun, could you please place your hand atop the princess' shoulder?" Said Bulda with a soft voice.

The queen nodded her head and followed Bulda's instruction. Bulda smiled and told them to stand still and she began to paint the royal family.

Elsa tried her best to concentrate but whenever she saw you out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but to steal a glance at you.

You eyes went wide as you noticed Elsa's eyes. Your face flushed as you looked away.

"(Y/n), dear if you don't mind, would you please hand those to me?"

Your and Elsa's eyes went wide as she heard your name.

Elsa tried her best to hide her beaming face.

'I knew it! She's the girl I met in the forest!' She bit her cheeks as she secretly squeezed her hand.

You gulped and felt a bead of cold sweat rolled down your face.

"U-Uh, yes hold on for a second."

You took what Bulda said and as you handed it to her, you saw Elsa staring at you and offered you a small smile. Your breath hitched and decided to look away.

Three hours had passed and finally Bulda was almost done painting the royal family.

You entertained yourself by reading a book in your hand. You briefly glance up to see Bulda wipe her forehead, dipping her head as she smiled towards the royal family.

"It's done your majesty" Bulda smiled at her own work, the King and Queen went to her direction while she took a step back, letting the King and Queen to admire her own work.

Adgar patted Bulda's shoulder as he praised her work.

"Kai, kindly give Bulda a 30 gold coins." He said.

Your mouth gaped open, '30 gold coins?! Seriously?!' You clasped your mouth using your hand as you stood up and composed yourself.

Bulda dipped her head, "Thank you King Adgar."

"You are very welcome Bulda."

You watched the King talked to his family and gestured towards the door, he told them that he has a meeting with another kingdom as he bid them a goodbye. He left the room, ushered by a royal guard.

You stood there awkwardly watching the Queen interact with Bulda.

Elsa and Anna were talking to each other until they heard Queen Idun,

"Bulda if you don't mind, have a coffee with me for a while? I would like to talk about your profession" the queen glanced at you, "and of course you can join us dear, whats your name again?"

You blushed while dipping your head before answering the queen, "(y-yn) my queen."

The queen smiled,"Well that's a beautiful name.." she looked back and faced her daughters, "Now you two go back to your rooms and study." She said while giving them a quick kiss on the forehead.

Elsa smiled as she glanced at you before walking away with her sister.

You sighed heavily and you thought you are about to faint.

You quietly followed queen Idun and Bulda like a lost puppy.

You are seated beside Bulda while they were busy talking about Bulda's profession. Rarely, the queen would ask you some question which you shyly gave her your answers.

As the time passed by, you are already getting bored, you are just trying your best to hide your weary state.

Suddenly while listening to their converstation, you accidentally dropped the small cup in your hands causing you to jerked up on your sit at the sudden heat of the tea.

"Holy fuc-" You clasped your hand over your mouth realizing that you are in front of the queen...much more a royal.

Your face flushed in embarrassment, "I'm so so sorry your majesty! I-I didn't mean to spill the coffee I-I mean the tea! I-I oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" You kept on rambling when suddenly queen Idun lifted her hand halting you. You covered your mouth once again, while Bulda was looking at you with disbelief.

Idun glanced to your now wet clothes. She quickly called Gerda to assist you towards the bathroom, she even insist to give you new clothes...well for only a short time.

You apologized at the queen once more before dipping your head and followed Gerda.

Upon reaching large door which you assumed to be the servant's bathroom, Gerda led you inside as she handed you another clothes.

"T-Thank you." You said as you dipped yoir head.

Gerda didn't say anything instead she just dipped her head as well then left.

You wasted no time and you quickly change your clothes.

Minutes later...

You sighed and stepped outside the bathroom.

"Jeez! What a shameful day! This is so so embarrassing, I just spill my tea in front of the queen! A-And I just said a thing! Gods." You said, running a hand to your hair.

Just in time you are about to return you are greeted by a woman who has a platinum blonde hair, who's leaning against the door and- oh! Was she smiling at you?

"Hi." Elsa said, arms crossed.

You froze, you didn't know what to do or say.

"Y-You? I-I...wait...P-Princess Elsa...what're-

"So you were the girl I met in the forest?" She asked, cutting you off with a smile.

You slowly dipped your head.

Elsa beamed happily, she looked back as she glanced around as if she was hoping that nobody sees her...which you didn't know she actually is.

Turning her attention back to you, Elsa took a few step forward while closing the door.

You took a step back.

"Hey now! Don't be scared you looked like a lost puppy you know." She giggled behind her hand as you stared at her with a deep blush coated all over your face.

"I-I...what do you want?" You asked nervously.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, I was just confirming something. Well..." Suddenly,Elsa blushed as she looked away, "So...friends?"

'What the hell?!' You thought in disbelief. Not that you actually don't want to be friends with her, she was just so...so straight forward and you don't know why she was asking you this.

"Excuse me? Y-You want me to be your friend?"

Elsa nodded her head, "Look I know it sounds crazy I just thought...well"

Her crestfallen face made you feel sad, you just realized that it doesn't suits her. Frowning, you took a deep breath as you cleared your throat.

"Uh- Princess...s-sure okay? I-I mean I don't know why you are telling this but...c-can I go now?"

Elsa sighed as she uncrossed her arms, "(y/n), that's your name right?"

"Yes..?"

"And you know my name so that means...we already know each other. I'm glad I finally see you up close." Elsa's smile appeared once again, "You are pretty."

You looked away as your face turned into crimson, "Thank you."

Elsa bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before she was now fully standing in front of you..

"Nice to meet you again,(y/n)" She extends her arm towards you, "and please, just call me Elsa."

You glanced at her then back to her hand as you slowly accept her friendly gesture.

"S-Sure...Pri- Elsa." You said bashfully.

Elsa beamed happily and was about to say something again when Gerda's voice rang outside the door.

"Dear? Are you done? Did you closed the door?"

You watched as Elsa looked at you while she shook her head begging not to tell that it was actually her who closed the door. You couldn't help but to stifle a laugh.

"Ah- yes I'm done yeah..I'm sorry if I closed the door. I-I'll be there shortly."

Once those words came to your mouth. You and Elsa smiled at each other before walking towards the door.

"So..uhm...I'll go now pri- Elsa." You said.

Elsa dipped her head, letting her hands to fall to her sides, "Sure...hope to see you again."

You smiled at her for the last time before slowly leaving the bathroom area.

As you returned, your smile widened at the thought.

'Well? It's not that bad. I just wonder why she was acting like that. Hmm, I better ask why soon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well now, It's a creepy thing why Elsa was acting like that. But don't worry I will tell Elsa's background story about that :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm having a writer's block on my other female x elsa :/ crap.
> 
> Anyway, Elsa doesn't have any ice powers here.
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name
> 
> (P/N) - Pet Name
> 
> Your age - 17
> 
> Elsa's age - 17
> 
> Anna's age - 15
> 
> Kristoff's age - 19

As you and Bulda returned back to home, of course there was a few sermons you'd received from Bulda for being careless. You apologized to her many times and Bulda just hugged you which means you were already forgiven.

You went to Kristoff's shop and greeted him, he was sitting on a chair eating with Sven, feeding each other with bunch of carrots. You giggled and went inside your room. You are so thankful for having Kristoff as your friend, he let you use his room so that you could sleep properly.

Once you opened the door, (p/n) ran towards you wiggling his tail in excitement seeing her companion. You lowered yourself as you took off your bag, throwing it on the bed. Quickly, you hugged your pet giving him a few kisses on his head. You stood up as you suddenly remembered something.

"Oh,great! Your treat! Are you hungry buddy?" You asked with a smile. When you mentioned his treat, (p/n) tail wiggled even more. You giggled.

"Right, you're very hungry. Come on now." You went back towards the door and your pet followed you from behind. When you reached outsideof your room, you saw Kristoff was still there. You walked down and took (p/n) fresh meat (his treat because he didn't follow you when you left him). You pulled out a chair and sat beside Kristoff while you started feeding your pet.

Kristoff nudged you by his shoulder, "So how's your first day?" He asked with mouthful of carrots.

You sighed remembering your embarrassing moments, "Gods, you wouldn't believe what just happened!" You said, throwing your arms at the back of neck.

Kristoff chuckled, "Go on, spill the beans!" He said.

You shook your head, "I just spilled my tea in front of the queen! And I just said a thing that was clearly not a good thing to say and hear." You gestured your hands everywhere as you started to tell him what happened. You even told him that Queen Idun gave the shirt that you are wearing right now.

And then you told him about your encounter with Princess Elsa. Kristoff suddenly choked as he coughed violently. In your panick mode, you quickly handed him a glass of water which Kristoff gladly accepted. After 5 minutes Kristoff finally calmed down. You sighed in relief.

"So hold on, Princess Elsa wanted to make friends with you?" He asked again.

"Yes."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything but we talked for a while, maybe we're friends al-

Kristoff cut you off, slamming his hand atop of the table, much to your surprise.

"I don't believe you.." He whispered.

You rolled your eyes crossing your arms over your chest, "Why would I lie to you? I'm telling the truth"

"B-But..." Kristoff bit his fist hand, "She wasn't allowed to do that! I knew the King very well! He didn't let his daughters to befriend with none royals! And I've seen it many times before you were here! Whenever they would visit the town the King would always remind them his rules." Kristoff finished with a loud sigh.

You stared at him for a moment, glancing briefly to your companion.

"I know that, but believe me Kristoff I don't know what's with her. She was so...I-I mean...she seemed to be alone, lonely." You said as Elsa's image flashed inside your head. You couldn't stop thinking about her.

"She has a sister, (y/n)" he said.

"I know that too. But maybe she was just yearning for something. A friend."

"She has a lot of friends (y/n), from different countries." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, maybe she was looking for a true friend who would always be there for her, you know? When I saw her eyes, it was..nothing, but when we talked to each other her face brightened up! Like she felt so free and happy." You finished with a small smile on your lips.

Kristoff shook his head, shifting from his seat, "(Y/n), I understand what're you telling b-but...believe me you will regret everything if you will continue this friendship. Now, while it's not too late, you better back off." He sighed patting your shoulder as he stood up.

You frowned deeply from what he just said to you, you wrinkled your nose halting Kristoff as you called his name.

"Regret? Are you serious? I mean...I think there's nothing wrong with that." You defended.

"Think about our King Adgar, (y/n). J-Just...it's really hard to explain. But I'd warned you already." He sighed waving his hand and went back to his own room.

You pouted and stared outside the window. You shook your head and decided to have a sleep.

(LINE)

Knock Knock Knock Knock...

There was a soft knock on your door. You groaned quietly rolling to other side of your bed. You cracked your one eye to see (p/n) sleeping soundly beside you. You let out a sigh and closed them again.

Knock Knock Knock Knock...

'Great! It was late already! Who the hell is this person knocking on my door?' You thought irritably as the knock grew more louder and louder. You hissed under your breath, glaring towards the door. You sat and threw the blankets to the floor.

You didn't know what time was it but it was too late. Why would someone would knock on your door this late? Probably Kristoff was up to something.

You reached and held the door as you opened it, you furrowed your eyebrows and saw nothing.

'Someone's making fun of me now?' You shook your head and was about to close the door when a soft knock reached your ears...again.

Your eyes went wide quickly closing the door. You gulped, hearing your heart pound furiously.

It was quiet for a moment then there was another knock. You listened carefully,darting your eyes around your room until your eyes landed at your window.

Walking closer to it, it seemed like the noise came from the window.

You shakily reached for the curtains and slowly sway it. Peeking your eye outside the glass, your eyes was met with familiar blue eyes, dark cloak, fair skin, platinum blonde hair, oh was that- WHAT? ELSA?!

Your eyes widened, your breath hitched. You froze.

Elsa was biting her lip. Staring at you as her cheeks turned a bit red. Elsa raised her fist slowly again, knocking ever so lightly on your window glass.

'This- what is she doing here?! It's too dangerous for her to go outside! She's a fucking princess!' You thought, seeing Elsa waved her hand outside.

You sighed nervously, opening the window and was greeted by a cold wind that brushed your cheeks and hair. Elsa smiled at you, leaning forward.

"Hi." She said, smiling.

You gave her a deadpan look, leaning forward as well as you stared at her, "What are you doing here? How do you know I was here? Why the hell you're outside of the castle? You're a princess! You should know-

Elsa's eyes went wide, you didn't realize that your voice was becoming louder. She quickly clasped her hand on your mouth, your words turned into a muffling sounds.

You stopped and felt a heat spread across your face. Staring at her hand then back to Elsa. You suddenly pushed yourself away causing you to stumbled onto the floor with your rear. You hissed in pain, glancing back towards the window Elsa was there giggling quietly behind her hand.

'Seriously? she better stop doing that.'

Elsa cleared her throat and smiled,"Are you alright?"

You blushed and pushed yourself up,"I'm fine. You never answered my question." You crossed your arms and stared at her.

Elsa tilted her head to the other side, narrowing her eyes at you, "Now you sound like my mother." She said, smiriking.

You let your arms fall to your sides as you sighed heavily. You walked back at her, "What do you want princess?" You asked.

"Elsa." The blonde said extending her arm towards you, waiting. A small smile formed on your lips as you stared at her hand before accepting it with a small blush.

"(Y/n)."

"I know." She giggled, "Now get out there and follow me." She finished and turned her head back, not before she winked at you.

You took a deep breath, grabbing your own cloak, you checked your surroundings and sprinted towards outside the door.

It was cold outside as you wrapped yourself around your cloak.

"Psst! Come on!" Elsa called at you, beckoning her hand.

You took a step forward and followed her. As you neared, you nudged her by your shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" You said in a low whisper.

Elsa smiled at you before nodding her head.

"Every night, how about you?"

You let out a snort while shaking your head, "Actually I was sleeping a while ago when I heard someone was knocking on my window. You wouldn't believe it, it was the princess of Arendelle" You joked as you stiffled a laugh.

A beaming smile formed on her lips, giggling quietly.

"I'm sorry for that. I just needed to see you actually. I asked my mother where do you live and yeah..." she looked down, "sorry."

You shook your head placing a hand on her shoulder, "No problem. I was joking that's okay." You said to her.

You continued to follow Elsa, after a long walk she led you to a place where there was a single tree on the middle of the field, a hill at the background and lake near on it. You admired the place as you looked back, you saw the castle was a little far away from this place, even the town.

You smiled and turned your attention back to Elsa. She was walking without you. You quickly ran to her side.

She glanced at you.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah!" You said with a smile.

You both reached the tree and Elsa sat on the ground, she looked up to you and patted her side. You slowly sat beside her and neither of you didn't know how to break the silence.

Out of the corner of your eye, Elsa was biting her lips while you, you awkwardly scratched your cheek.

Time passed by, still neither of you wanted to break the silence. You sighed heavily, blowing up your bangs.

You heard Elsa giggled.

You looked at her.

"So, princess Elsa.." you said, turning your body so you were facing her, "I-I mean...Elsa..yes..your name u-uh Elsa." You stuttered as you blushed.

Elsa shook her head, she leaned her back against the tree while pulling her knees up and wrapped her arms around it.

You bit your tongue and stared at her for a while before asking her a question.

"Elsa?"

She looked at you, "Yeah?"

"You know, t-this is a bad idea right?" You asked.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows together, "What do you mean?"

You ran a hand through your hair first as the wind blew a few stray of hair to your eyes.

"This.." You gestured yourself then to her, "Me" then you pointed a finger to yourself, "Forbidden."

Elsa bit her lip as she looked away. She didn't say anything so you continued.

"N-Not that I don't want to be your friend y-you know. I don't actually have many friends, only Kristoff a-and, maybe...you." You stuttered.

Elsa didn't look at you nor say a single word. She continued to stare down to the grass.

You sighed, "I am worried for you, you know. What if the King find this out?"

"He won't if you and I keep this as a secret. Look..." Elsa then turned her face to you, "I-I don't have many friends as well. I am tired of being befriend with a royal. I wanted to experience something new, normal. My father was very strict and I really hate it. I'm an adult, but he was treating me like I was 10." Her eyes was filled with sadness as she rested her chin on her knees "Those princesses and princes weren't my real friends. I don't feel like they were my true friends at all. I am looking for something" She whispered.

You reluctantly moved your hand to her shoulder, slowly reaching for it.

Elsa looked surprised for a moment but then she smiled as she rested her hand atop of yours.

You blushed a little, "A-And you think me being your friend would change something?" You asked.

Elsa smiled a little, "I think so...I have this feeling you know, when I saw you in the forest. You're just, something I've been looking for as a friend" she said, giving your hand a soft squeeze.

You snorted, but then smiled.

"That's really nice to hear. But I'm still a stranger you know. You don't even know if I'm a good or bad person." You said to her

Elsa rolled her eyes, shaking her. You chuckled at her actions but you paused when Elsa's eyes become serious.

"I don't think you're a bad person, (y/n) I could feel it."

"Well? U-Uh, thank you?" You said, uncertainly.

Elsa giggled.

"You're welcome."

"So...do you want to know me more? Because I want to know you more as well."

Elsa smiled and then blushed. She nodded her head. You beamed happily and leaned your back against the tree. This late night wasn't bad after all, you couldn't still believe that you are here with Elsa, a princess.

She asked you some questions and you happily answered them all, vice-versa.

As the time passed by, the two of you became comfortable to each other.

Elsa was looking at you as you continued to tell her your story. Somehow, the princess couldn't keep the smile forming on her lips as she watched you with her blue eyes.

For the first time in forever, she was happy.

For the first time in forever, she never felt so alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone for following this story! :) Thank you thank you! That's all I can say. By the way, I'm still having a writer's block in my other female x reader Elsa, but I can assure you guys that I will never ever abandon that story. Just give me time, my brain isn't cooperating with me :/
> 
> "Forbidden friendship" here's chapter 8! (Short update for now) Enjoy!

You stared and looked up to the sky, how long you've been talking to Elsa? How long you've been sitting here under the tree laughing and talking with her? Of course you didn't know, but it was okay, you are enjoying her company and Elsa as well.

You smiled and looked to your shoulder, seeing Elsa's head resting on your shoulder made your heart beat in happines. She wasn't talking anymore and it looked like she was sleeping already. You giggled quietly, covering your mouth with your hand. It seemed like your new friend forgot that she was outside of her castle.

You slowly shifted from your position as you gently tapped Elsa's shoulder. When she didn't move, you rolled your eyes as you tried to wake up the sleeping blonde.

"Hey, Elsa...pssst! Wake up! It's really getting late and you should return back to the castle." You whispered to her and Elsa only hummed in response, so you tried again.

"Seriously Elsa, I'm serious! Wake up!" This time you put a little force while shaking her shoulder.

Elsa groaned,"Later." She muttered sleepily and you couldn't help but to find this extremely adorable.

You smiled, "Hmm, no no no, wake up or I'll call the guards." Your voice dropped low in a serious tone that made Elsa jerked up.

She rubbed her eyelids and you stifled a laugh.

Elsa looked at you, pouting, "You're joking right?" She said.

"Of course! You believe on that?" You chuckled as you stood up, dasting away your pants as you offered your hand toward Elsa.

The blonde happily accepted your offer as she held your hand and pulled herself up with your help.

"Dork." She giggled as she started to walk away from you.

You blinked several times as your head followed Elsa.

"Excuse me? Did you just said I'm..."

"Dork?" Elsa glanced over her shoulder, smiling as she noticed your surprised expression, "Yup and I did!"

A dorky smile formed on your lips as you jogged right next to her, "Are you really a princess?"

Elsa laughed, crossing her arms as she walked, "Yes, but really I don't want to be princess." She said.

You furrowed your eyebrows in disbelief, "Seriously? Didn't you know that every little girl in the town wanted to be a princess? They like you so much! No they love you so much and your sister!"you said, throwing your hands in the air as you and Elsa made it near the town.

The blonde princess glanced at you for a minute, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

You noticed this, she would always do that whenever she's nervous, she was acting like a lady should be, not like you. You are a little bit boyish because of Kristoff, that guy. But you couldn't blame yourself of course, you grew up alone in the forest after your parents died in a war. You shrugged and didn't care.

'This is me, and I'm happy with myself' you thought.

You heard Elsa let out a sigh and you crossed your arms as you drifted your gaze to her.

"I'm not really happy with my life. You know, I wanted to be like you." She said quietly.

You slowly uncrossed your arms, eyes softening as you glanced at her with a sad look, "Elsa..."

"I-It's just...I'm sorry it's really hard to explain but maybe soon I will tell you." She sniffed as she wiped a single tear from her eye. She smiled and looked at you, "Let's go.."

You sighed heavily and decided to close your mouth as you followed her.

(LINE)

Upon reaching the Arendelle's town you told Elsa that you will escort her back to the castle, at first the blonde princess told you that you don't have to but you even insist and said that it was dangerous for her to be alone. Of course, because of your stubborn personality that Elsa found very endearing, (which she didn't know why) she just sighed and lead the way.

Within a minute, Elsa reached the back of the castle where she would always escaped whenever she wanted to sneak out, you glanced around, carefully eyeing the castle if there's a royal guard wandering around, luckily there's none.

Returning your gaze back to the princess, you saw Elsa opening a wooden door as she smiled over her shoulder. Elsa clasped her hand together as she walked back to you with a smile on her face. You smiled as well.

"Well? Here I am.." she said, sighing happily.

You chuckled, "Yeah, I see..well then Elsa I shall go back as well! Good night." You said but you didn't move.

Elsa only watched you in front of her, then she did it again, giggling while covering her mouth. She watched you as you shyly scratched the back of your head.

Elsa cleared her throat, "So?" She smiled, a small blush coated her cheeks, "Are you gonna stay there forever or what?" Elsa teased.

You chuckled as you placed your hand behind your back, glancing around first before walking to the blushing princess.

You stopped near her as your face become serious, "Elsa, I just wanted to say something before I'll go."you said, glancing up and you are met with her blue sparkling eyes.

Elsa nodded her head, folding her hands in front of her as she waited for you to say something.

You took deep breath and slowly enveloped Elsa with a friendly hug.

Elsa froze. Her heart began to pound furiously.

You sighed.

"I really don't know what's your problem, your currently facing on, inside that castle, with your family, with you father, b-but...I just wanted to say that I am here as a friend whenever you are sad, I'll be here. Always. I know that we only just met, but if you need a friend Elsa, I'm here. You hear me?" You said as you slowly pulled away.

"Els-OOF!"

Your chest crashed against her body when suddenly Elsa pulled you into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms on your shoulder, sobbing quietly. Surprised but couldn't help to smile, you didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Now, don't cry." You chuckled.

Elsa sniffed, "T-Thank you...that's all I can say it means a lot to me, (y/n)."

You grinned happily, "You're welcome, Elsa."

She pulled away and smiled at you.

Elsa turned around as you watched her entered inside, not before she waved you a goodbye as she slowly disappeared.

As you returned home, the smile on your face was still painted across your face. Surely tomorrow you'll be having a good day.

The next morning, Elsa sat along with her family while they were having a lunch, she didn't dare to glanced and looked at her father. In her position, she could feel his eyes piercing into her soul and Elsa knew there was something wrong. She just hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was.

After their silent lunch, Elsa stood up from her chair.

"I'm done, I shall go back to my room." She dipped her head and before she could go further away with his father's presence, her father called her.

"Elsa."

A stern voice called her and Elsa stopped walking.

"Go to my office. Now. I'll meet you there." He said strictly.

Elsa shivered. She slowly looked at her father, facing him with her vulnerable state.

"W-Why?" She stuttered.

Adgar, wiped his mouth as he leaned his back against the chair, taking a sip of his wine.

"I think you know why." He looked at her daughter's eyes with a stern look, as he motioned his head, "Now go, I'll see you there."

Elsa swallowed hard. She could feel her eyes were about to cry.

Anna noticed her sister and before she could ask what is wrong, Elsa sprinted away towards the door, a small tear fell from her eyes.

The princess wiped her eyes, ignoring the servants worried look as Elsa went to her father's office.

Elsa could only wish that you were there for her.

She needed you. A friend, b-but how?


	9. Chapter 9

Her heart was beating fast. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. The longer she gaze into her father's eyes, the more nervous she gets.

Her she was, standing in front of the King of Arendelle, looking so small like she had committed a sin. Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she looked away averting her eyes to his father. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her. She was old enough she wasn't a child anymore.

Her father was staring at her warily, beside him was Gerda whose eyes were looking apologetically at the Princess.

The King clenched his fists as he stood up from his chair slowly making his way towards her daughter.

"You fooled me Elsa, was it true?" He asked angrily.

Elsa winced at the sound of his voice, she didn't look up Elsa remained her eyes to the ground.

"I-I don't know what are you saying father." Elsa lied.

Adgar sighed heavily, he glanced at Gerda then back to her.

"Gerda told me that you were sneaking out of the castle. Where were you going?" He asked impatiently, "Don't lie to me Elsa, or I will punish you."

"I-It's nothing father. I-I don't really know what are-

A loud thud startled the princess as she looked up, her father's fist hand had hit the table. He looked down on her angrily.

"I don't get it Elsa, why are you lying to me? I asked Gerda and she knew you were sneaking out of the castle every night!" He yelled.

Elsa winced again, she took a step back. Tears was starting to form in her eyes.

"Answer me!" He father yelled again.

Gerda wasn't looking. She kept her head down, clenching her dress as she heard the princess whimpering quietly.

Elsa swallowed hard.

"Y-Yes.." She answered weakly.

Adgar hummed in response, though Elsa could feel his anger radiating through her. She sniffed and wiped her tears away. Adgar eyed her warily as he returned to his desk.

He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing outside?" He asked.

Elsa slowly looked up but she refused and she returned her gaze to the ground.

'I can't tell him about (y/n). I can lie, no he doesn't need to know about her." Elsa thought. She took a deep and faced her father. She settled her hands behind her back.

"I've been wandering around the town it's because I couldn't sleep. That's all father." She said.

Adgar opened his eyes and stared at his daughter.

"You're grounded." He stood up from his chair, dusting his clothes away, "You're not going outside of your room until I say so, understood?" He walked closer to her again until he was standing in front of her, "You broke my rules, you're not respecting me as your father. We're done." He finished as he walked pass her daughter.

Elsa stared dumbly when she heard those words, she quickly spun around to protest but she found the door was closed already. She started to cry again.

Gerda immediately rushed towards the Princess and when Elsa felt Gerda touched her on her shoulders she quickly dusted away. She faced the servant.

"You promised me that you wouldn't tell him." She said, clenched fists.

Gerda opened her mouth but she closed it,looking down.

"I-I'm sorry princess but your father told me if I didn't tell him he will fired me." She explained.

Elsa shook her head, taking a step back until she felt her back hit against the door.

"I cannot trust you anymore. I'm sorry."

And with that, Elsa opened the door and went to her room, crying.

(LINE)

It was already dark and you found yourself wide awake. The town was quiet and it means that everyone was already asleep.

Except you and (p/n).

You rolled to your side and faced your pet.

"I wonder where's Elsa." You said, "Do you think she's outside of the castle?" You asked (p/n) who only titled his head.

You sighed heavily and jerked up. You glanced outside of your window as you stood up, grabbing your cloak. You called your pet and (p/n) jumped off of the bed as he followed you from behind.

Wandering outside the town, hugging yourself tightly around your arms. You looked around hoping to see Elsa but it seemed like she wasn't around.

You sadly looked down. However, your pet noticed you. He whimpered as he nudged your leg using his nose, he looked up at you.

You smiled, "It's okay buddy, don't worry. I'm just sad because I haven't seen Elsa around." You said to him. But your pet was being stubborn until you were forced to lower yourself to give him a hug.

Suddenly, you remembered where Elsa had been sneaking out. So you decided to go there and maybe...just maybe Elsa was there.

A smile formed on your lips as you quickly stood up and ran away. (P/n) quickly ran after you.

'Maybe Elsa is waiting for me there?' You thought hopefully.

When you reached the secret area, the smile on your face disappeared. Halting your movements, you quickly hid yourself behind the tree, (p/n) followed you in suit.

'Gods, I'm glad to have this dog.' You thought.

Peeking out your head secretly, you frowned when you saw three royal guards guarding that place.

'Why? B-But I thought Elsa said that this place is her secret hideout?' You thought.

Snapping your head, you heard voices and you wasted no time to get out of that place. You didn't want to be caught up or else you'd be in danger.

(LINE)

Elsa stared outside of her window, looking to the town of Arendelle hoping to see a glimpse of you. She knew it was impossible and silly because her room was facing the different direction of the town. Sighing heavily, Elsa went back towards the door quietly. She leaned in hear ear listening intently. She pulled away and grapsed the doorknob.

It was locked.

She bit her lower lip as she slowly lowered herself, looking down below the door. She saw someone was standing outside of her door.

'Great, father brought two guards.' She sighed heavily.

She decided to go back to her bed. She couldn't sleep. She was worried, thinking of her friend. You.

She looked up at the ceiling, wide awake. She hoped that everything would be alright again so that she could see you.

'There must me another way, I need to think.' Elsa thought.

The princess returned her gaze back to her window and an idea popped inside head. She quickly stood up and a smile formed on her lips.

'This would be awesome.'


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa was now running and hiding as she went outside of the chambers, she'd managed to escape from her bedroom by using some of her bed sheets and curtains which she tied all together until she had created a rope and threw it outside of her window and climbed down. But before that, she made sure that she had locked her door so that no one could enter inside.

Elsa felt amazing. She'd never done those crazy things in her whole life but the Princess found it very exhilarating.

The blonde Princess halted her movements when she saw one of her royal guards roaming around the Castle. She quickly clasped a hand to her mouth and hid again behind the wall. Elsa took a deep breath while biting her lower lip as her heart begun to pound furiously inside her chest. She peeked out her head only a little and saw that the guard was already gone. Smiling, she slowly tip toe her foot and went to her left which lead to their Castle's gate.

Elsa cast a one last look over her shoulder when she finally reached the gates. She used the secret passage where often their royal guards would use when they didn't have to open the giant gates. Elsa peeked her head out again, seemed like luck was with her tonight because she saw the guards were falling asleep and Elsa took the opportunity to get out and go to your home.

The Princess hugged her cloak tighter around her body as she slowly made her way to your house. A smile formed on her lips when she realized that she was nearing to your home. She was excited to see you! Elsa refused to giggle and covered her mouth with her hand.

After her fifteen minutes of walking, Elsa bit her lips as she went to your window. She made sure first that she looked nice and pretty after her long adventure. She pushed up her platinum blonde locks out of her eyes but then she pouted when it fell again. Elsa took a deep breath and raised her knuckles, ready to knock on you window.

Do it Elsa, come on. She encouraged herself.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Elsa took a step back, hugging her lower body as she waited for you.

Of course, It wasn't that long when you heard a soft tap on your window. You weren't even asleep because you were too busy thinking about your friend. (P/n) was even wide awake too.

You slowly got off from your bed and slowly opened the window. Your eyes went wide when you saw Elsa outside of your new home, shivering.

"Elsa!" You called.

The Princess offered you a smile and was about to open her mouth to greet you but then she shut her mouth when you disappeared from the window. Soon, Elsa found herself being greeted by a bone crushing hug. A firm blush coated Elsa's cheeks when she slowly wrapped her arms around your shoulders, hugging you back.

"Elsa! What the hell are you doing again outside, alone?! Its dangerous I told you that!" You then pulled away and absentmindedly brought your hands up to cup her face, "What if there are a group bandits and thieves and kidnapped you? Everyone in this town will be sick of worrying! Especially your parents and me!" You exclaimed, still unaware that your hands were cupping the Princess flushed cheeks. You were so worried for her.

"(Y-Y/n), well I-I just wanted to see you-"

"And you're shivering." You cut her off, frowning when you noticed that indeed she was shivering, "Your getting yourself killed."

Elsa's blush remained, she slowly took a deep breath and shakily caught both of your hands and gently squeezed it as Elsa leaned in to your touch. For her, it was a pleasant and comforting feeling.

Now, it was your turn to blush. You gulped.

"I-I uh...Why d-don't we go inside so t-that you're not freezing a-anymore." You stammered as you slowly brought down your hands but took one of Elsa's pale hands as she nodded her head and dragged her inside of your room.

You made sure not to make a noise, knowing your friend Kristoff would freak out once he saw the Princess of Arendelle inside his house. You knew that he wasn't still fond of you being friends with Elsa. You sighed at that.

You reached your bedroom and opened it for Elsa as you stepped aside. Elsa gave you her cute smile before entering inside.

You bashfully scratched the back of your head, "U-Uh, I'll be right back and...d-do you want some hot chocolate?" You asked quietly.

Elsa smiled and nodded her head as she watched you intently as you closed the door.

Cute. Elsa thought and giggled.

She then let out a cute yet quiet yelp when she felt a wet tongue licked the side of her face. When she turned to her side, she saw your husky pet dog whimpering in happiness when he saw Elsa.

A smile again formed on her lips as she scooted closer to your pet, cooing it while (P/n) nuzzled under her armpit. Elsa giggled. (P/n) continued to lick her skin but Elsa let him though, she was really fond of your pet.

When you had returned inside your bedroom carrying a cup of hot chocolate, you saw Elsa and (P/n) interacting to each other. You smiled. You slowly closed the door behind you as you made your way beside (P/n).

Elsa looked up and your eyes met her blue ones. A blush appeared once again on both of yours and Elsa's cheek when you handed her the chocolate drink.

Elsa smiled, "Thank you."

"W-Welcome..er you're, I mean. Welcome" You cleared your throat as you looked away.

Elsa giggled again while your pet glanced at you then back to Elsa before settling his head atop of his paws.

"So..." Elsa begun when silence hang in the air, "I'd just escaped from my chambers and through out the castle." She said, you looked at her, "Well, my father didn't let me to to get out of my room." Her voice went quiet, "H-He found out."

Your scooted closer as your eyes went wide, "W-What? D-Does that mean I-I...

Elsa shook her head, cutting you off, "No, my father doesn't know anything about you. He just happens to know that I am sneaking outside the castle every night."

You then stood up and went to her side, "Elsa, y-you I mean. You shouldn't do that again, like now. Your father will be mad at you even more. You should let his anger subside first I mean-

"I wanted to see you." Elsa said, handing you back the cup and you placed it near the table to your beside, "I mean, I needed to see you."

You mentally face palmed, "B-But Elsa, you didn't have to do it almost every night. I mean you're a princess and what if something bad happens to you? I'm just concerned you know." You then sighed heavily, Elsa shook her head again and without a warning she enveloped you into a tight hug which cause you and Elsa to fall back on your bed.

You froze.

Elsa didn't mind.

You heard her sniffed. Your eyes widened, Wait i-is she crying?

Elsa shut her eyes and buried her face to your chest, "Please understand. I'm sorry but I need a...f-friend. You" Elsa sniffed, "Please don't be mad."

You shook your head and looked down on Elsa, You took your one arm and wrapped it around her, "I-I'm not mad Elsa. I-I'm here I am sorry too." You whispered, "You want to talk about it? Your problem? Is there a problem?"

Elsa shook her head again, "Not now, m-maybe tomorrow. T-Tonight I just want to be near you, please."

"O-Okay." You stammered and blushed when Elsa shifted from her position and rested her head atop of your chest, still hugging you tight.

You felt your heart begun to pound very fast. While Elsa was aware that her own heart was beating loudly too. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She didn't know why she suddenly felt something very strange inside her chest but Elsa like the feeling. It was exciting that brought happiness to her heart.

It wasn't that long when you felt Elsa had fallen asleep, You swallowed thickly trying to calm down your nervous heart. You let out a slow sigh, opening and closing your eyes to get a sleep but you couldn't. Being this near to Elsa for the first time brought odd sensation to your heart.

You shook those thoughts and feeling away.

That would never happen, of course. You just needed some sleep.

You were her friend, she needed a friend.

A friend. Okay? Right?

Yeah a friend, Stop stupid brain. You thought and finally you felt your eye lids fluttering shut. Unbeknownst to you, Elsa was having a dream about you and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted soon! :) please leave a review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long :(

Your eyes slowly opened when you felt something weight on top of you. You yawned, stretching your limbs out. You smiled a little bit knowing it was your companion.

You brought your left hand and patted its head, "There there little guy, you gain so much weight." You murmured sleepily, "Anyway good morning..." You yawned again.

Open and close. That was your eyes had been doing as you tried to adjust your eyes to the sunlight that passes through your window.

You sighed heavily and glanced to your side. You froze.

(P/n) was there, lying completely awake. He snorted and closed his eyes again when you cast him a look of confusion.

"What the-"

Just in time, you felt the weight on top of you moved and you quickly looked up to see a pair blue eyes staring at you with wide, yet sleepy eyes.

_Elsa._

_The Princess of Arendelle._

"Oh shit." You quickly clasped a hand over to your mouth when you realized you had said something inappropriate in front the Princess. You were just surprised, though you could still remember that Elsa went to your house and she slept with you.

Expecting Elsa to be offended or something, instead you heard her giggled behind her hand. Elsa offered you a small smile as she continued to glance down on you.

You blushed. Again. This early in the morning, seriously?

"I-I uh...g-good morning?" You said quietly.

Elsa smiled, "Good morning too, (Y/n)." She said. Much to your surprise, Elsa went back to her original position and closed her eyes again.

 _Maybe she's still sleepy._  You thought.

A smile finally formed on your lips as you slowly stroke Elsa's hair in a friendly way of course, while Elsa hummed in contentment and snuggled even more closer to you. Elsa didn't find any other comfortable comfort in anyone else but you. Except her mother of course, for Elsa it was such a nice feeling having a friend like you.

You let the Princess sleep for another minutes. You were so fixated on Elsa's hair. Jeez! Sometimes you wished you had Elsa's hair too, it was just beautiful and soft.

Suddenly, (P/n) jerked his head up and tilted it to the other side. Staring at the door as if he already knew that someone was coming in to your room. You didn't even notice your pet because you were busy and focused on Elsa.

Elsa giggled sleepily suddenly when you accidentally brushed her ear. It tickled her.

"Sorry." You laughed quietly.

"Mmm." Elsa said, but smiling.

Then the moment was gone.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"(Y/n)! When did you ever locked your door?" Kristoff's muffled voice alerted both you and Elsa.

The blonde girl moved away from you frantically, no longer sleepy. You on the other hand started to look around, searching for a place or spot where Elsa could hide.

"Shit shit shit shit.." You muttered nervously, you glanced at Elsa, "Can you hide here-"

"(Y/n), I know you're awake I can hear you!" Kristoff sang impatiently.

Elsa wasted no time and she quickly went under the bed. Your eyes widened.

"Elsa! Not there! It's dirty! Y-Your clothes!" You whispered.

Elsa shook her head and smiled, "It's okay. Just go on." She whispered back.

You looked at her but said nothing. You pouted.

"(Y/n)." Kristoff called again. You groaned.

"Wait up reindeer! Gods! So impatient." You hissed. Elsa covered her mouth to stifled a laugh, still under your bed hiding.

You glanced around your room first, you went to your bed and fixed the cushions properly because you didn't want Kristoff to think of something. Sighing deeply, you started to walk towards the door, hand reaching the doorknob ready to open it because Kristoff was already being impatient.

As you neared, your eyes widened in shock when the door burst open, knocking you off backwards as your rear landed to the ground with a loud thud. You immediately touched your nose but withdrew it when a blood traveled down from your nose, you whimpered.

"Ow ow  ** _OW!_ " **You almost screamed. You stayed in your position as you felt small tears gathering at the corner of your eyes.

Kristoff looked around and his eyes landed on you, "What the hell -" His eyes widened when he saw blood on your clothes, "(Y/n)! You're bleeding! Gods!" He then ran to your side, trying to wipe away the amount of blood from your nose but you swatted his hand away and pouted, still whimpering.

Elsa on the other hand was dying to get out under your bed, but she knew it would be a bad idea, so she waited there patiently, using her ears as you and Kristoff began to talk.

You groaned, "Why did you do that?!" You half-screamed, "You almost break my nose! It hurts!"

Kristoff apologetically handed you a piece of cloth and you quickly snatched it from his hands and put it to your bleeding nose, "I'm sorry! Really! I thought something wrong was happening to you! So I panicked! I knew you weren't that type of person who would lock her room, without any reason." He said, you only gave a glare.

"Okay so maybe I just locked it accidentally, but you didn't have to do that!" You stood up and nearly lose your balance so you quickly sat on your bed, though you were worried for Elsa, because a Princess was hiding beneath your bed. You gulped.

Kristoff sighed deeply while worriedly biting his lip, "O-Okay look I'm sorry - okay so...I'll just gonna cook some breakfast for us, sorry?" He asked with a sheepish smile on his face.

You rolled your eyes and waved him off, "Fine, j-just get out of my room I'm going to change. This time I will lock it because I don't want you to see my sexy body, now shoo!" You said hastily and Kristoff crinkled his nose, clearly not believing you.

"Alright, but..." He ran towards the door before saying, "EWW."

"You little..." You muttered as you glared at him.

When Elsa heard the click sound of door, signaling that Kristoff was already outside again. She let out a giggle causing you to look over your shoulder before you could walk towards the door and began to change.

"Why are you laughing?" You asked.

Elsa slowly stood up, dusting her dress and when she looked at you her smile disappeared when she noticed your your bleeding nose.

"Oh, (Y/n)! A-Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, now walking towards you.

"Uh, yes -" You froze and blushed when you felt Elsa's hand cupped your cheeks, examining your nose.

"Does it hurt so bad?" She whispered, afraid that she might alert Kristoff but to you, it sounded different. There was something. Your heart pound furiously.

"I-I'm fine." You cleared your throat as you chuckled nervously, walking straight past her. Elsa followed you.

"So, what's your plan? What time you will return to your castle?" You asked as you slowly wiping your nose, Elsa watched you intently.

"I don't know, but I don't want to go back yet." She whispered again, making you shiver, "I don't want to see my father."

"WHAT?" You asked in disbelief, "Elsa you h-have to go back, I mean let's not forget that you're the Princess of Arendelle. Once your father finds out that you're missing, he would probably send his royal guards just to look for you!" You explained to her, hoping she would understand.

But when Elsa looked away from you and noticed that her eyes began to water, you quickly turned your attention to her, "E-Elsa, I'm sorry -"

"It's fine, I'm okay." She sniffed, "I-It's just I really hate my life, sometimes I wish to be like you, like the others." She said, making you frown, "I want to be normal."

You scooted closer to her, "Elsa you'll be fine.." You wanted to smack your forehead, to be honest you really didn't know how to comfort someone, so you just sighed, "I'm sorry I'm really not good at this, probably I am useless person." You said without thinking.

Elsa shook her head, placing her right hand to your cheek, making your head turn to look at her, "No, you're not." She said, "You helped me a lot-

"Hey, (Y/n)! Breakfast is..." Kristoff stood there, with his eyes wide open, "Ready." He finished in his small voice.

You gulped,  _Oh shit! Oh shit! I forgot to lock the fucking doooooooor!_ You thought nervously as you clasped your hands together.

You stood up with trembling legs when Elsa hid behind your back, grasping your shoulders firmly. Elsa's eyes were firmly shut.

 _'Please don't make me leave! Please don't tell my father!'_ She thought.

You raised you hands like in a mock surrender, "K-Kristoff? L-Let me explain this -"

"Princess Elsa.." Kristoff still greeted her with respect, dipping his head but you knew he didn't like what he was seeing right now, "I-It's a pleasure to see you here, your highness."

You swallowed again, glancing over your shoulder you put your hand atop of Elsa's, "He won't tell, believe me." You whispered and Elsa could only nod her head.

You glanced back at Kristoff, this time with determined look as you stood in front of Elsa, "Let's eat, would you look to eat with us Elsa?" You called her by her name, you didn't want Elsa to think that you were afraid because you were her friend, Elsa smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes I'd love to." She said, still smiling.

You and Elsa locked in each others eyes, unbeknownst to you. You didn't notice Kristoff shaking his head in disapproval

* * *

When evening came, Elsa had returned to her castle without anyone noticing her of course with your help. Now, you found yourself in front of a very angry Kristoff, arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're really that stupid aren't you?" He yelled.

You clenched your fists, "What? What's wrong? Elsa is my friend Kristoff!" You argued.

He scoffed, "In your dreams! Elsa isn't allowed to befriend with you! Are you crazy?! You really want to risk yourself just because of her?!"

You looked away and grabbed your bag, beckoning (P/n) to follow you and he quickly did. You headed towards the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff asked irritably.

"I'll go back to the forest, to my  _home,_ away from you. I need to be alone." You said, and with that you slammed the door shut leaving Kristoff.

* * *

Elsa was lying on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her hands were clasped togther atop of her chest, breathing heavily.

A smile formed on her lips when an image of your beautiful face occurred inside her head. She bit her lip, blushing without knowing what was happening to her.

She sighed dreamily, eyes slowly fluttering shut, If someone would ask her, she wanted to stay with you and live where you live.

Again, she was still looking forward to seeing you again, but probably before that she have to form another plan to sneak out...again.


	12. Chapter 12

The door to her room burst open revealing a fiery red head Princess. She giggled happily and flopped herself atop of her sister, shaking up the blonde Princess from her another blissful dream about you.

Elsa groaned as she looked up at her sister.

"Anna I'm still sleepy - "

"Advance happy birthday Elsa!"

The blonde blinked in surprise, she stared at her sister for a moment.

"What?" She asked dumbly.

Anna rolled her eyes and flopped her body forward to her sister. Elsa let out a grunt.

"Elsa, my dear sister. You're turning eighteen! Aren't you excited?" Anna bounced happily.

Elsa groaned again as she finally managed to roll Anna off of her. The blonde Princess sat up and sooner she was smiling softly at her sister.

"Sorry, I forgot my birthday." Elsa said, "It will be in three days right?" She asked.

Anna happily clapped her hands, "Yes yes! Mother and I talked about it last night! I was planning to invite you since it's your own celebration but Father said he - " Anna huffed while crossing her arms, "Never mind, what's important is that I saw you today! Anyway..." She cleared her throat, "We are planning to throw a party! A ball!"

Elsa could only grin at her sister. Her sister was so cute when she got excited.

Anna then grabbed her sister by her shoulder, shoving it back and forth.

"You could finally have your first dance with a Prince!" Anna giggled, "Oh Elsa! That's really romantic!"

Princess Elsa then frowned. She didn't want her first dance to be like that, she didn't want her first dance with a Prince she didn't know. As if there was a cue, the blonde's lips curled up into a smile. She blushed when she thought of you.

"Does it really have to be a Prince?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

Anna rolled her eyes at her, "Pfft! Of course Elsa! A Prince!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa giggled as a plan formed inside her head.

"Okay okay." She said.

Princess Anna then jumped off of her bed. She bounced excitedly.

"Change your clothes Elsa! Time for breakfast and - Oh! Hurry father will be leaving in a few hours for a business trip."

Now, Elsa could be even more happy and excited than her sister.

"Okay." She said.

When she and her sister reached down the stairs to their dining hall. As they entered inside, the first thing that Elsa noticed was the Captain guard of his father, whispering something to his ear. Adgar nodded his head and dismissed him. The Captain of the guards dipped his head before exiting himself in the dining hall.

Elsa and Anna took their seats quietly.

"Good morning father and mother." Elsa greeted with a small smile.

Idunn smiled back to her daughters as they began to eat. For the whole time, Adgar kept his mouth shut and Elsa was glad she didn't have to deal with his father today.

Soon after Adgar finished his food. He wiped his mouth and cleared his throat, earning the attention of his family.

Adgar directed his eyes to his daughters.

"I will be not here for one week. So I am expecting you two to behave and obey your Mother. Do not forget my rules." He ended in his warning voice. He then looked at his wife, "Idunn, I should be going. Take care of our daughters." He said and stood up and hugged his wife.

Idunn smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek. Anna and Elsa excitedly glanced at each other. They could finally do whatever they want. Elsa thought about more spending her time with you. She could feel the beat of her heart and couldn't wait to see you again.

Idunn and her daughters ushered the King at the docks. They bid goodbye to each other, Elsa didn't even missed the warning gaze of his father. So she just nodded her head.

They watched the boat sail until it was six blocks away from the castle. Without a warning, Elsa turned to her mother and hugged her.

"Mother, can I go visit a friend of mine? She's just living in the town." Elsa pulled away and pleadingly looked at her mother's eyes.

Idunn smiled, "Who is this friend of yours?" She asked as the three of them headed back to the castle.

Elsa smiled, "She's lovely, remember the painter Bulda? The girl she brought with her?"

Idunn smiles grew wider, "Oh I know that girl. She's lovely."

"So...can I go?" Elsa asked.

Idunn sighed and smiled, "Of course, but bring your personal guard with you."

"Thank you mother!"

* * *

Instead of knocking at your window, Elsa went directly to your door and sighed deeply. Everyone was staring at her but she ignored it. The blonde knocked her fist softly on the wooden door. She braced herself and took a step back, waiting for you.

Elsa looked down for a while, fondling her dress. She only looked up when she heard the door clicked open. Her smile disappeared when she saw it wasn't you,it was Kristoff.

The blonde guy wasn't surprised seeing the Princess. He scratched the back of his head before dipping his head.

"Good morning your highness. Would you like tk come in?"

Elsa blinked at him. She bit her lip before entering inside his house. Her personal guard, Sir Andrew waited for her outside.

When they were finally inside, the first thing that Elsa was to ask and look for you.

"Um, w-where is (Y/n)?" Elsa asked shyly, she felt her face turned beet red.

Kristoff sighed and flopped himself on the chair, "S-She went back to the f-forest." He said sadly.

Elsa's eyes widened a bit. She eyed him for a moment before she took a seat for herself across the blonde, "Um, forest? Why?"

The blonde guy chuckled, "We have a fight yesterday because of you." Kristoff said, looking up to meet the Princess eyes.

Elsa stiffened.

"M-Me?"

Kristoff sighed deeply again. There was a flash of regret on his face. He shook his head.

"I-I'm just worried for her. It's not that I don't like her to befriend with you, it's just...we don't know what could happen because it's - "

"Forbidden?" Elsa said, smiling a little at him. Kristoff gulped as he looked away, Elsa breathed and looked down.

"I know. I-I know it's wrong because my father doesn't want me to have a friend that are non - royal. But...it feels so right. (Y/n) is...something. She made me feel like I'm normal, that I'm free." Elsa exclaimed, biting her lip.

"I'm just worried for her is all."

Elsa looked up, "Me too. But I promise I won't let anything happen to her. I will protect her from my father." Elsa said, "She's my only true friend."

Kristoff offered her a small smile, "Thank you. I'm sorry Princess Elsa."

The Princess grinned, "Just call me Elsa, and I think we can be friends too." Elsa said and Kristoff blushed, "So, can you come with me to the forest? Search for (Y/n)?"

Kristoff nodded and stood up, "Of course Prin- Elsa, yeah E-Elsa."

Elsa giggled, "Let's go then? My father went for a business trip so we're safe."

* * *

"Stupid rocks, stupid ground, stupid - stupid ugh!" You groaned as you began re building your tent. (P/n) sat on his haunches and watched you intently.

You glanced over your shoulder to frown at him.

"Sometimes I hate my life, (P/n). I don't know why I'm here." You said.

You resumed your work. It took you ten minutes after you finally built your tent. Sighing deeply, you opened your tent and beckoned (P/n) to come inside for a while. He followed you as you smiled at him

You then gathered all the logs you collected and placed them beside your tent. You glanced around the area, it was peaceful, silent but...lonely.

You sat down on the ground with a soft thud, you felt your companion settled his head on your thighs. You looked down and smiled at him a little.

"Buddy, tell me. Is it really wrong to befriend Elsa?" You asked quietly.

(P/n) moved his ears with a soft whine.

"She's pretty, kind and human too. She deserve to have a friend, a lot of true friends." You said.

You pondered for a moment, recalling the memories you had with Elsa. One was when you found her outside of Kristoff's house, shivering. You were so worried for her. You even cupped her face with your hands. Second was, when she slept with you. You woke up with a weight on top of you only to find out it was Elsa. You really didn't know why you were nervous around her sometimes, especially when she was very near to you.

You brought your hand to your chest, eyes widening. It was beating fast.

You looked up, "Goodness, (P/n) don't you think I have a crush on Elsa?" You asked your pet as you looked down.

(P/n) let out a snort and suddenly lifted his head as he licked your face.

"Seriously! B-But...there's nothing wrong with that right? I mean, it means admiration that's all."

Your let snorted again.

"This will be our secret." You whispered, "Yeah?"

(P/n) lifted his head and tilted it to his right.

"I mean, look she's a Princess! She's beautiful and kind! Everyone in town likes her, love her and..." You trailed off, "It's not impossible for her to have many suitors in the future or... whatever." You huffed and crossed your arms over you chest with a pout, "Why am I even thinking of this? Seriously?"

You groaned and flopped your back inside your tent. Your pet moved its head atop of your belly. You fondled his ear as your eyes fluttering shut.

"Just sleep. Yeah I'm crazy." You mumbled as you felt yourself slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**(30 minutes later)**

You woke up with a pleasant smell. It smelled delicious like someone was cooking a food.

"Food." You mumbled.

You rolled over to your side, eyes were still closed. You furrowed your eyebrows when you heard something outside your tent. You even heard (P/n) happily barking.

Alerted, your eyes snapped open. You went back to your earlier position as you suddenly sat up, only to smash your forehead against someone's.

"Ouch!" A female voice said.

Before you could even react, your head smashed on the ground with a thud. Your eyes were shut firmly as your hand massaged your forehead.

"Ow ow ow." You whined.

A small giggle reached your ears. You opened your one eye only to see Elsa giggling down on you.

_'Wait what?'_

"Elsa?"

The blonde Princess nodded her head with a smile, though her hand was massaging her forehead too.

"Sorry if I startled you." She whispered sweetly.

You chuckled, "You were always doing that anyway so...that's fine." You teased.

Elsa pouted at you while you slowly lifted yourself. That was when you noticed how close the blonde was to you. Elsa was sitting beside you, wearing a blue cloak.

You froze.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, cupping your cheeks. Elsa examined your forehead.

She was so damn close. You could even smell her mint breath. Her lips...

 _'N-No stop stupid brain.'_  You thought.

"A-A little..." You laughed nervously.

Elsa smiled and gazed into your eyes.

"Sorry." She whispered as you watched her close her eyes and leaned forward to kiss your...forehead.

Your eyes widened when you felt a pair of soft lips pressing against your skin.

You clenched your hands. The Princess then felt your body stiffened. She quickly pulled away and looked at you with her face flushed. You swallowed deeply as you manage to move away from her a little.

"O-Oh is that a food? I smell something very delicious!" You announced as you quickly went outside the tent.

You breathed deeply and cleared your throat. As you lifted your eyes, you saw Kristoff there much to your surprise.

Elsa bit her lip and remained inside the tent for a couple of seconds. Her heart was pounding, she didn't know why she did that. When she regain herself again, the blonde followed you outside. She saw you and Kristoff staring at each other.

"Kristoff? What are you doing here?" You asked.

The blonde guy took a step closet to you, "Look (Y/n) I'm sorry." He said.

Before you could say anything else, you felt Elsa tugged your arm.

"You don't have to worry. We're okay now. In fact, he helped me to get over here." Elsa said.

You reluctantly glanced at him then to Elsa.

"Is that for real? Last time I checked he hated you being my friend." You said as you glared at Kristoff.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Come on! We're fine really and I said I'm sorry! Me and Elsa talked about everything and I am okay with it." He said, "Look, I made you a soup and brought you a couple of bread here." He added.

You raised your eyebrow at him.

Elsa giggled.

"Stop it you two can we eat now? I'm starving." The blonde Princess said.

"Starving." You chuckled.

Of course, you weren't mad at Kristoff anymore. You, Elsa and Kristoff talked to each other while eating. Meanwhile your pet and Sven were playing.

Elsa swallowed her food and looked at you and Kristoff.

"By the way I'm going to invite the two of you to my birthday." Elsa smiled, "My birthday is in three days."

Your jaw dropped, "What?"

Kristoff has the same expression, "Isn't dangerous?" He asked as he glanced at you. You nodded.

Elsa waved her hand off, "No it will be fine I promise. I wanted it to be a masquerade ball so that no one will be suspicious and noticed the two of you." Elsa smiled.

"B-But we don't have expensive clothes!" You and Kristoff both said causing Elsa to giggle.

"Don't worry about that." Elsa said, "I'll take care of it."

You smiled fondly at Elsa. She then felt your eyes on her and when she looked at you she blushed.

"Um where's Sven and (P/n)?" Kristoff asked as he looked around.

You looked away from Elsa and glances around as well, "Yeah? We are they?" You were about to stand up but Kristoff stopped you, wiggling his finger.

"Uh uh, you stay here I'm gonna go and look for them."

You and Elsa watched Kristoff go as you slowly returned to your seat beside Elsa.

When Kristoff was nowhere to be found, you looked back at your friend.

"Elsa thank you for inviting us to your birthday." You said as you smiled at her.

Elsa bit her lip, "You're welcome." The blonde Princess fondled her hands as she nervously cleared her throat, "Um,(Y/n) - "

"What should I wear?" You said thoughtfully.

"Well a-about that I was thinking of something." She said and you turned your head at her questioningly, "I would like for you to wear a s-suit? Like...like a Prince?" Elsa said, when your eyes widened Elsa hushed you, "I mean it's not what you think I just want my first dance to be with you. I know my fake friends will be confused if they saw me dancing with a girl especially my mother. S-So I was just thinking if you disguised yourself as a man for that night, you can ask me for a dance." She bit her lip.

You didn't say anything at first. You just stared at her. Elsa's face turned bright red as she buried her face into her hands.

"It's really silly I know but - never mind j-just forget about it."

You chuckled.

Elsa looked up.

"It's okay Elsa. I'm just surprised that you want me to be your first dance." You said.

Elsa hugged you tight.

"Of course, you're the first person came inside my head when my sister told me I could finally have my first dance." Elsa mumbled against your shoulder.

"That's sweet." You teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You mean silly." She said.

You giggled. You hugged Elsa back, "I wonder what I look like."

"You'll be fine." Elsa said, "I planned everything inside my head including your suit."

"Thank you." You whispered to her ear. Elsa shivered a little which you didn't notice. The blonde Princess closed her eyes and snuggled closer to you. Her heart was stammering just like yours.

Unaware of Kristoff's eyes. He smiled and patted Sven's head.

"These two will be more than friends, what do you say buddy?"

Sven nodded his head.

"I just hope things won't be difficult in the future." Kristoff said, "But I doubt that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long absence. The Kingdom of Glaciem fic is currently on HIATUS.  
> I will be focusing on this one and my Elsanna fanfics.  
> Please enjoy and don't hesitate to share your thoughts about this chapter :)
> 
> Next chapter will be Elsa's birthday!
> 
> PS: I changed the rating for some reason, so be aware

_"Come on (Y/n)! Let me see it! Let me see it!"_

Elsa's voice outside of your room (Kristoff's house) reached your ears. You bit your lip as you examined yourself in front of the mirror. You were wearing the the suit Elsa said that she had prepared for you. Well you got to admit it was too beautiful and too expensive, with a deep sigh you swallowed hard as you walked closer to the door, hand readying to open it. You nodded your head and felt a blush crept on your cheeks.

You heard Elsa sighing impatiently outside, you could tell she was standing so close to the door. You chuckled.

Elsa heard this.

 _"Hey! Stop laughing and get in here! I want to see it, please? (Y/n)?"_  She begged, cutely.

With a shake of your head you bit your lip and slowly opened the door with a soft click. However, upon hearing the door, Elsa quickly jumped and pushed it forward causing you to caught off guard, sending you backwards.

"Ouch!" You cried as you fell on your rear. Seriously? How many times this would happen to you?

Elsa gasped as she clasped a hand over to her mouth and you looked up.

"Oh god...it looks great on...you." She whispered as a small amused smile tugged on your lips.

So she gasped not because you stumbled backwards but because she saw the suit she gave to you suits you? Oh, and did she say it looked great on you?

Realizing what the Princess told you, your smile slowly faded and was replaced by a bashful smile as you looked away before you stood up with shaky legs.

"Uh..well er...thanks?" You stuttered as you glanced at the Princess.

Elsa giggled and walked closer to you, your eyes widened a bit by this and took a small step backwards. Elsa rolled her eyes but still smiling as she playfully reached for your neckline, gently tugging you closer to her. You blushed another shade of red.

Elsa's smile was so soft as she glanced up to you then to your neckline, her pale fingers gently touching the cloth as the Princess fixed your suit.

You looked away.

"You're welcome (Y/n) I'm happy this suit fits in you perfectly. I can't wait for you to see mine." She said.

You smiled and looked at her shyly then in an instant your face turned into worry.

"T-Thank you Elsa but are...are you sure- I mean this is all too much and then there's Kristoff too! You bought clothes for him and I-I think - how can I repay you with all of this?" You asked at her worriedly but the Princess waved her hand in front of you as she fixed your suit.

"How can you repay me? Simply, just attend on my birthday and be my first dance." She smiled cheekily at you, you then rolled your eyes.

Elsa giggled.

"There all fixed." She said happily as she took a step back and examined you from head to toe as the Princess walked around you.

You bit your tongue when Elsa stood in front of you, slowly guiding your hand to her waist while she held your other hand with hers, her other hand came up to rest on your shoulder.

Your breath hitched when Elsa pressed her body closer to you. Your eyes stared into her blue eyes as Elsa blushed, she let out a shaky laugh.

"W-Well since I'd like you to be my first dance I should probably teach you how to dance, shall we?" She whispered quietly at you.

You laughed.

"Can I say no to you? Of course, p-please lead I don't know anything about this." You said and Elsa tightened her hold to you. You squeezed her back.

Your eyes looked down to see if your foot stepped on Elsa's, but then you felt her fingers lifting up your head and once again you two were gazing into each other's eyes.

Elsa smiled, "Just focus on me, (Y/n)."

You could only nod your head in response because you were lost in the beauty of the Princess. As Elsa began to move, you kept your eyes locked with the Princess. You couldn't help the blush that appeared on your cheeks whenever Elsa smiled at you. The Princess was the one who looked away and you noticed her pale white cheeks turned a beet red.

You grinned.

"S-So can't I see your dress? It's unfair that you've seen mine." You said to her.

Elsa jerked her head at you before she shook her head. You frowned.

"Nope not yet wait until my birthday." She giggled when you pouted, "Be patient."

You huffed.

"So unfair, how would I know you at the ball after all? Besides there are a lot of people there not to mention a masquerade ball. You don't want me get lost right?" You said.

Elaa continued to smile at you.

"You'll find me easily at the ball because your suit matches mine, so...no need to worry for that." She said, giving your shoulder a small squeeze.

Your eyes widened.

"Elsa don't you think people will be suspicious?" You asked.

Elsa shook her head then nodded after.

"Well I don't care about what would people think, I care about you. Just a simple dance with a Princess would make me happy." She replied as she halted, "That would be a wonderful birthday present ever."

You chuckled, "A simple dance with a commoner like me?"

Elsa sighed, "Yes, a dance with a  _friend_...a very kind and lovely friend."

You blushed.

"Um...it's a pleasure then."

Noticing your flushed face, Elsa giggled once again as she pinched your cheeks before she took a step back.

"Ow hey!" You said as you watched the giggling Princess. You touched your cheek where she pinched you, "What was that for, your highness?"

Elsa covered her mouth, "Because you're being adorable." She chuckled.

Your blush intensified.

"I'm not adorable!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Oh and look at your pouty face!" She pointed you.

"Ugh!"

You threw your hands to cover your face and turned around,back facing the Princess. You weren't just used being complimented by a Princess.

"I'm not the only one who is adorable here you know." You mumbled as you put your hands down.

"Um what is it? I can't hear you." Elsa said as she stood behind you.

You jumped and spun around.

"N-Nothing I said...can I take this clothes off? I don't want to ruin this, it's too expensive." You muttered and tugged them of your coat.

Elsa blushed and took a step back, "O-Okay." She cleared her throat and stood still.

You waited.

But Elsa didn't move.

"Um, Elsa?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I-I'm going to change now..." You said, "Um c-can...can you wait for me outside for a minute?" You askes shyly.

Upon realizing what you meant, a sudden firm blush coated the Princess' cheeks. Elsa didn't say anything as she quickly ran to the door and closing it leaving you all confused and amused at the same time.

You couldn't help the cheeky grin on your face. You made the Princess blushed and it was funny and enjoyable seeing Elsa like that. Shrugging your shoulders, you then started to get dressed in more comfortable clothes.

* * *

Elsa put a hand on her forehead as she waited outside of your room. She bit her lip and stared at the door, what was she thinking back there?

With a shake of her head Elsa spun around just in time to see Kristoff with a grinning face while chewing a carrot.

The Princess gulped and took a sit at the wooden chair.

Kristoff's grin grew wide.

"Something the matter, your highness?" Kristoff said as he took a sit in front of the blushing Princess, "Something happened inside?"

The Princess shook her head and sighed. She didn't want to talk about it now that Kristoff was looking at her teasingly. With a roll of her eyes, Elsa took another basket and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked as he took the basket.

Elsa smiled, "It's your suit for my birthday. You and (Y/n) are invited right?"

"Oh I see..." suddenly he became bashful as he lifted the basket, "Thank you Elsa..for this." He said.

"You're welcome."

"Right, I should probably test this one...I'll be right back." Kristoff said as he chewed the rest of his carrot and went to his own room.

Elsa remained silent as she waited on you.

Then the door opened, you were now wearing your commoner clothes. You sighed and strode towards the awaiting Princess.

You sat beside her and Elsa immediately took your hand. Your heart skipped a beat.

"Um, the clothes were really good, I must say...thank you again Elsa." You said as you watched her playing your fingers.

"You're welcome again, (Y/n)."

"By the way, I-I don't know what should I give to you on your birthday and I was thinking if it was okay if...if I should bu -"

Elsa cut your off, "Your presence is fine (Y/n) you don't have to buy me anything." She replied and squeezed your hand.

"Nope, I'm gonna give you something whether you like it or not."

Elsa was about to say something to argue with you but you quickly placed your pointer finger on her red lips.

Your eyes then stared at her lips.

"No buts..." you said and finally looked up as you pulled away from her.

It was surprising when you noticed the Princess was staring at your own too. Elsa swallowed then grab hold of your hand as she looked at you.

Her eyes sparkled when you two locked gazes, "(Y/n) - what is this something - "

"Check me out! Ha!"

Both of you jumped as you and Elsa heard Kristoff's voice. You sighed inwardly before you stood up and walked at him, leaving Elsa.

You were really confused to what were your feelings towards the Princess. You hadn't felt this before, this was...all new to you. You wanted to smack yourself but refused knowing Elsa and Kristoff were looking at you.

You smiled and crossed your arms as you looked at him.

"I hate to admit this...but yeah you look great."

The blonde guy pouted and you laughed.

The rest of the day was happy you must say...Elsa the Princess of Arendelle stayed for dinner which you were really glad. You and Kristoff thanked Elsa once again and the blonde was happy with it.

When it was time for Elsa to leave, you walked her towards your door as Elsa put on her cloak.

"I'll see you on your birthday, Princess." You said and bowed your head, earning a soft chuckle from Elsa.

"Of course, I'm expecting you to be there. Bye, (Y/n)." Elsa smiled at you and hugged you one last time before she went back to her castle.

You sighed and watched her go with her disguise royal guard.

Then you returned inside when she was gone.

* * *

Princess Elsa took off her cloak as she entered inside the castle. The Princess then asked one of their servant if she saw her sister, Anna they told her that the redhead Princess was at the courtyard.

Elsa smiled and thanked the servant.

She then ran excitedly to their courtyard once the nurse maid was gone. Elsa hadn't felt so free like this when her father was around. Now, she could express how happy she was without the prying eyes of her father.

She pushed the large oak doors open as she giggled happily when she spotted her sister.

Anna jerked her head up just in time to see her sister running and grinning at her.

Anna beamed happily, "Oh hello Elsa! What are you up to - Ugh!"

The blonde Princess tackled her sister to the ground as they both laughed as they fell. Elsa hugged her sister while sighing happily. They both stared up at the sky.

Anna looked at her sister.

"You're so happy tonight, sister. What's with you?" Anna asked as she lay across her sister's stomach.

Elsa didn't mind.

She smiled, "Someone is making me happy Anna. Very much."

"Oh! Can you tell me who is it?!" Her sister asked excitedly who was now kneeling beside her.

Elsa giggled, "Remember the girl who was with Bulda?"

"Yes! Why?" Anna said and tilted her head.

Her stomach then filled with butterflies as she looked up to the sky once again.

"She's a friend of mine and she's making me happy Anna." She sighed dreamily, clasping her hand to her chest. She then looked at her sister who was now staring at her with an amused smile on her face, "What?"

Anna then smirked as she playfully poked her sister's side.

"Anna!" Elsa squeaked.

"You sound like you're in love." She commented making her sister blush, "Are you in love? Or do you have a crush on her?"

"Anna no! We're friends!" Elsa said as she sat up quickly, "We're both girls Anna, that's not going to happen." She mumbled, absentmindedly tucking a stray of hair behind her ear.

"You know Elsa that's possible to happen, Love has no gender or limits." Anna winked at her, "Get it?"

Elsa stared at her with her mouth gaped open, "Anna, I'm older than you and you're saying things like this." She sighed and ran a hand to her hair, "How did you know? How are you so sure?"

Anna rolled her eyes and flopped beside her sister, "Elsa, there's a place called library. I'm reading too ya' know." She giggled, "So which one?"

"Which one?" Elsa echoed dumbly. She couldn't believe her sister knew about this things, like what love was.

"Are you in love with her or do you have a crush on her?"

Elsa blushed and looked away, "None."

"Liar."

"I'm telling the truth Anna, there is none we're just  _close_  friends." The blonde said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sometimes, being to  _close_   with someone will make you fall." Anna grinned and winced when her sister playfully punched her, "Hey! That was based on the book I've read!"

"Seriously Anna?" Elsa said incredulously.

Anna giggled, "I can see you're still confused with your feelings but, anyway you will realized that too soon!" Anna jumped and squeaked when her sister tried to grab her. She then laughed when Elsa didn't catch her and ran towards the oak doors, "I'll see you later sis! Bye!"

"Anna!" Elsa called out, face flushed.

The blonde Princess bit her lip and slowly sat on the ground once again.

And now she was thinking because of her sister's words.

Love?

She didn't know anything about love.

She was confused...maybe her sister was right.

But now, Elsa was sure of one thing; You were her friend and best friend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most awaited chapter! Here it is! :) leave a comment if you can! :) thank you for patiently waiting.  
> *smiles*

-Two days later-

You jolted up from your sleep once you saw the sun began to rise. You could feel your heart pounding excitedly when you remembered what was special today.

 **"It's Elsa's birthday!** " You screamed happily and jumped off of your bed. (P/n) was rudely awaken and he growled, covering his ears using his paws as he watched you danced and burst out of the door happily.

You didn't care - or maybe you forgot that Kristoff was still sleeping soundly. With a grin on your face, you quickly opened the windows and even the door, you inhaled the fresh air and waved at some people who was already awake and preparing to open their shops.

"Good morning lass!"

One man greeted you and you smiled back at him.

"Morning too Sir! Have a great day!" You replied back with a high pitched tone.

Looking back inside your house. You happily went to the kitchen and was about to cook breakfast for you and Kristoff when suddenly...

The door burst opened, revealing a startled Kristoff carrying two carrots in his hands. Frantically he was looking around, ready to knock someone with his carrots.

You raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"Um, Kristoff?" You said and couldn't but to smile at his crazy antics.

"Someone screamed." He whispered.

"Yeah that's me." You chuckled and shook your head. You went back to cooking breakfast.

Kristoff blinked his eyes at you, "You? That was you?"

"Hmm, yup!" You replied.

Kristoff frowned then groaned after, relaxing his body and he leaned against his door limply, "(Y/n), seriously why? I THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMEONE WHO BROKE INSIDE MY HOUSE." He said, emphasizing every word.

You didn't bother to look at him instead you just grinned, "I'm just freaking happy and excited, Kris!" You said, "It's Elsa's birthday! Today is her birthday!" You laughed.

There was a moment of silence and you were confused when Kristoff didn't react. Looking over your shoulder with two eggs in your hand, you saw Kristoff with his mouth dropped open.

"Oh shit, you're right." He muttered under his breath then he smiled, so widely that it almost looked hurt, "Crap! It's her birthday today!"

Your smile never leave you and you continued what you were doing.

"I know, that's why I'm happy. We're gonna dance, we're gonna eat some delicious food, we're gonna meet rich people from different kingdoms." You sighed and though of Elsa, "I'm going to buy something for her."

Kristoff was now standing beside you. He was smiling now as well.

"What kind of gift it is, (Y/n)?"

"It's secret." You smirked, "It's only between me and her."

At this, the blonde guy rolled his eyes, "Fine fine. I won't ask what is it." He said and turned around, "You're so obvious you like her." He mumbled then chuckled.

Turning around, you were about to ask what he said (although you heard the last part) but found that he was already inside his room.

Realizing you were alone, you blushed when Kristoff's mumbled words echoed inside your head.

"You're so obvious you like her."

Shaking your head. You groaned and ignored it.

"Crazy..." you whispered, "Or maybe I do."

* * *

 Unlike you, Elsa was already wake but in her bed. She was already done taking a bath and was dressed in her usual royal clothes. It was surprising for her because honestly Elsa was not usually likes. But the blonde Princess knew very well deep inside her why.

Today was her birthday and she really looking forward to her birthday ball later. But what excited her the most was you.

Turning to her side, Elsa stared outside of her window and could hear the villager's voices already awake outside the castle.

And she wondered about you.

A small sigh escaped from her lips.

These past two days she couldn't make it to visit you because she was busy for her upcoming birthday, she missed you already but the blonde Princess knew you understand.

That was why yesterday she ordered her royal personal guard to give you the invitation for her birthday. Elsa didn't give too much information. She wasn't sure if she could trust anyone anymore.

A soft knock on her door made her stirred up a bit.

"Elsa?"

It was her mother's voice. Elsa sat up and looked at the door.

"Yes mother?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh! Of course!" Sighing deeply. Elsa was about to open the door for her mother when the Queen of Arendelle opened it for herself.

Elsa remained and smiled at her mother.

"Good morning mother." She greeted happily.

The Queen smiled at her daughter and sat beside her, "Good morning to my beautiful Princess and Happy birthday."

"Thank you mother." Elsa said and hugged her mother lovingly.

When they pulled away the Queen of Arendelle took something behind her.

"This for you Elsa."

The blonde Princess stared at the dangling necklace shimmering in front of her. It was shaped as heart and had a picture of her family.

"Oh, mother this is so beautiful!" She gasped in awe and smiled as she took it with her hand.

Idunn smiled, "Would you like to wear it?"

"I'd love to! Please." Elsa giggled and the Queen put it around her daughter's neck.

"There."

"Thank you mother." Elsa said and stood up to hug her mother properly.

"I came here to wake you up and now you're already are, we should go downstairs and eat breakfast."

Nodding her head, Elsa followed her mother towards the door.

_'I can't wait for tonight.'_

* * *

  _-1 hour later-_

"Where did you get that money?" Kristoff asked.

You and Kristtof were roaming around the town, hoping you would see a jewelry shop.

"Remember that Bulda and I were working together? There, I have money. I work for her, right?" You said and smiled when your eyes caught a jewelry shop.

"I see, damn I forgot." Kristoff sighed and face palmed.

"That's because you're getting older." You snickered and ran towards the shop once you heard a growl from Kristoff.

"You little..." The blonde guy muttered and quickly followed you towards the shop.

Upon entering the shop, you opened the wooden door and sighed loudly as your eyes scanned the room.

You walked farther inside and heard Kristoff from your behind. You ignored him knowing he would follow you.

As you were about to admire the jewelry shop, a deep clearing throat caught your attention which made you jumped and let out a small shriek.

"For the love of..."

"Is there anything you want to buy, lass?"

Turning your head to your left, you saw a big old man with mustache staring at you expectantly. Kristoff held back a chuckle.

"A-Ah yes Sir. I was looking for a specific gift that I would like to give to my fr - "

"Girlfriend. Her lover Sir. Can you help us?" Kristoff cut you off as you stood there frozen in place with your mouth dropped open. A firm blush appeared on your cheeks.

"Oh, yes please follow me." The old man said and gestured the both of you. Kristoff walked past you with a knowing grin. While you, you were still there, standing and not moving.

"What the hell Kristoff." You whispered with disbelief as you eyes followed his figure.

Groaning as you shook your head. You quickly walked towards his back and silently gave him a smack at the back of his head. Kristoff yelped and looked at you.

"What's the occasion?" The old man asked before you and Kristoff could hit each other.

Clearing your throat, you said and looked at him.

"A friend of mine, today is her birth - "

"Girlfriend Sir. It's her birthday today and she's eighteen." Kristoff cut you off again.

The old man laughed at your reaction when he noticed another shade of red appeared on your face.

"That's not completely - "

"Ah, same as her highness birthday. Princess Elsa is same as your girlfriend's age." He said and turn around, his back was facing you and Kristoff.

"Wait for a second." He said.

Your eyes drifted back to your friend and sent him a glare.

"I swear Kristoff...don't you even try. It's not funny." You said.

The blonde looked at you, unfazed.

He smirked, "What? I'm just saying the truth. Both of you were obvious." He said.

"Obvious?" You asked, with a glare and embarrassed face.

"Yeah!" He whispered, "I can see it with my own eyes that you and Elsa like - "

"Shut up! You're crazy! We're just friends there's nothing more!" You hissed as you blushed.

He chuckled and threw his head back in a silent laughter, "Really, whatever you say I won't believe in you."

Blushing even more with a slight irritation, you only gave him another smack.

And before you could even say something more. The old man returned carrying a small box.

"Here, lass."

You turned your head to him and smiled.

"Um, what's...that? I mean inside?" You asked.

He smiled at you.

"It's a ring. Two pair of silver rings." He said, "This...you could give this to your lover."

You secretly pinched Kristoff's side, making him quiet when he tried to speak.

"Ring? W-Why ring? If I may ask?" You stuttered.

"It's because it's a gift for her right?" He said, "For me, I suggest this gift would be perfect for her it symbolizes love and infinity."

"Then we'll take it!" Kristoff snapped once again and took your bag, "How much?"

"Kristoff - mmpf!" He quickly clasped his hand over your mouth.

"That would be thirty gold coins."

"Alright! We'll take it." Kristoff beamed and pushed you back.

* * *

_\- Later evening, Elsa's birthday -_

Elsa came out of the dressing room wearing her icy blue gown that revealed her shoulder blades. The blonde Princess bashfully looked at her sister.

"H-How do I look?" She asked nervously, tugging on her gown.

Her sister shrieked and ran to her sister, enveloping her into a loving hug.

She pulled away, "Oh Elsa! You look amazing! Beautiful!" Anna complimented her sister, earning a small blush from Elsa.

 The blonde birthday girl smiled, "Thank you Anna..."

"You're welcome! Hmm, would you like me to braid your hair? Since you're done with the make up." Anna offered and watched as Elsa sat in front of her mirror.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"French braid!"

"Alright." Elsa giggled as Anna went behind her and started to braid her hair.

For a moment, Anna studied her sister's features as she fixed her hair. She noticed how nervous her sister but Anna also knew that deep inside she was excited. There was mixed emotion swirling inside her.

"You'll be fine sis." Anna smiled when Elsa looked at her through the mirror, "Don't be nervous."

Elsa took a shaky deep breath and smiled nervously, "T-Thanks."

Anna and Elsa remained silent while the blonde thought of the possible events that might happened later on. She sighed once again and  thought about you. She closed her eyes.

What were you doing right now?

You were going to her birthday right?

Elsa was very excited to see you and couldn't wait for the moment where you and her would finally dance. She didn't really care about the rest because her mind were totally focused on you.

And somehow it brought confusion to Elsa. She had been thinking of you these past two days and Elsa felt these unknown fluttering sensation in her stomach that she couldn't tell what was it.

Biting her lips as she opened her eyes just in time Anna was done braiding her hair. Elsa's breath hitched when she saw her own reflection.

"Now you're done sis! shall we?!" Anna beamed and held her sister's hand. But before Anna could drag her at the door, Elsa grabbed her mask and smiled.

Tonight was the night and she couldn't wait to see you.

* * *

Queen Idunn smiled when she saw her two daughter's. she gave them a loving hand and told them to wait. Kai, their servant informed the Queen for her small speech.

Elsa and Anna stood behind the purple curtains as the Queen of Arendelle came out when Kai announced her name. Elsa, however secretly peeked through her visitors. She was hoping to see you. but she knew it was difficult so Elsa sighed heavily and she nervously bit her lip.

Queen Idunn smiled at her daughter's visitor, "Good evening everyone. First of all, I want to say thank you for coming to my daughter's eighteenth birthday. May I present to all of you, my Princess Elsa!"

Loud claps rang through out the ball room as they smiled and greeted the Princess. Elsa went out of the curtains with Anna by her side. She was blushing madly but managed to give them a smile.

 What Elsa didn't know was that you were already seated at the many guests tables with Kristoff beside, he was also wearing the mask, actually everyone in the ballroom. You felt butterflies in your stomach once your eyes followed the blonde's figure.

She was wearing an ice looking gowm that revealed most of Elsa's pale skin. Her gown had a slit to her left that gave you the permission to stare at her exposed leg.

You gulped.

In other words, Elsa was stunning, beautiful...hmm could you say hot too?

Shaking your head a bit, you looked down and scratched the back of your head but Kristoff smacked it away.

"Ow, shit!" You whispered harshly and gave your friend a glare.

"Don't ruin your hair! damn that took three hours to fix so that you wouldn't look like girl!" Kristoff whispered back as he matched your glare.

Neither the two of you were listening until the Queen of Arendelle was done with her speech and now, Elsa and Anna were both seated on either side of the Queen. 

"Yeah but you don't have to smack me you know!"

"You're so careless tonight! I was just reminding you, dolt!"

You and Kristoff continued to quietly argue with each other that both of you hadn't noticed the performers perforing at the middle of the ballroom nor visitors from different kingdoms glancing at you and your friend.

 As the time goes by, finally foods were being served and you were so happy because for a moment there, you forgot Kristoff, who was pissing you off early in the morning until now.

You were half way eating your food when suddenly you glanced at Elsa's direction only to find out she was already staring at you. Your heart fluttered when she smiled at you and gave you a small wink.

Where did she learn that wink?

Gulping, you nervously smiled back at her as your hand shakily grabbed your wine glass, and without think, you drank it.

Elsa's eyes widened in alarm and disbelief as she watched you drank all of it without stopping.

She clasped a hand over mouth to cover her giggle when she saw your digust face. You on the other hand realized it was late when you tasted it was wine, instead of spitting it out, you swallowed it. All of it.

Kristoff stared at you with his wide eyes, "Damn (Y/n) you got it bad. Did she really hit you hard?"

"W-What...are you s-saying?"  You choked.

He leaned closer to you then whispered, "Elsa, you really got it bad. You are totally in love with her."

"I'm not!" You snapped angrily, ignoring the confused gaze that was sent towards you.

"Whatever you say." He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

Noticing that everyone, mostly, were staring at you, you stood up from your chair and went outside of the ballroom area, embarrassed.

You didn't notice Elsa, excusing herself, her gaze was on you as she followed you.

* * *

Once you were finally outside, you let out deep sigh of relief, glad that there was no one around only you.

You strode towards the nearby bench of the castle's courtyard and sat on it with another deep breath.

You looked up but closed your eyes for a moment, enjoying the the fresh air until...

"Boo!"

"AAHH!"

You shrieked up from the bench and spun around only to be greeted by a laughing Elsa. She had her hands to her mouth, covering her muffled giggles.

You narrowed your eyes at her then sighed.

"Jeez Elsa, don't scare me like that again." You said as you pouted.

Elsa smiled as she cleared her throat, her cheeks were flushed red.

"I-I'm sorry...oh my god...your face...it's so cute!" she giggled and walked towards you.

"I'm not." You muttered lamely and finally smiled at her, "Happy birthday Elsa."

"Thank you." She mumbled and was finally standing in front you, bashfully.

There was silence and both of you stared at each other for a moment.

Elsa bit her lip and sighed before she took all of her courage then she hugged you.

Your eyes widened once you felt Elsa's arms wrapped around your waist, hugging you tight. Swallowing, you brought your arms around her shoulders, hugging her back.

"I missed you." She whispered.

You laughed, "Me too Els, I missed you too."

Pulling away, your friend stared at you with admiration. Elsa smiled before she slowly took away her mask then you mimic her.

Then suddenly, you remembered you have a gift for her. You blushed when you remember what the old man gave you. This was unnoticed by Elsa.

Elsa spoke, "(Y/n), really thank you for coming. I'm really glad that you made it." She said as she watched you while you were looking something in your pockets.

"Y-You're welcome!" you laughed awkwardly as you blushed, "And...I-I have a gift for you actually." You stammered and pulled a small box, "It's - this is crazy...I mean the old man gave me this a-and told me - anyway, here for me it symbolizes our...friendship."

You presented the small box in front of Elsa and the blonde gasped. She took it and opened it and saw a silver ring.

"A...ring?" She asked you quietly with a smile.

You gulped, "Y-Yeah...I kinda' have my own too." You said and lifted your right hand, you looked away, blushing even more.

Elsa giggled at you and felt unknown sensation in her stomach the longer she stared at you. It felt good.

"(Y/n), this is so sweet. Thank you." She breathed in and slid the ring to her ring finger, admiring it. When she looked back at you, Elsa couldn't help but to cup your face with her hands and leaned her forehead against you.

You stiffened at first but soon your body relaxed as you closed your eyes. You brought your hand to held Elsa's own. You could feel her breathing to your lips and cheek, she was  so close to you.

Elsa's lips were slightly parted and there was this tension hanging on the air, the longer she stared at your lips.

She wanted to _kiss you..._

That thought brought life to her and she swallowed hard, hands slightly shaking and she moved closer to you.

Was it okay to kiss a friend on the lips? Was it healthy?

With a shaky breath, she spoke your name. Her eyes weren't closed unlike yours so she was looking at you intently.

"(Y-Y/n)..." she stammered.

"Hmm?" 

You opened your eyes and caught Elsa staring at you. Your hand left her own and you wrapped it around her back. You didn't know what were you doing, you were so confused to your own feelings that now, you were dying to know what it was. And Elsa felt the same way too.

Slowly, but surely, your eyers were fluttering close as you moved your lips closer to hers.

Elsa waited.

She held her breath and felt a spark deep within her when your lips kissed the corner of her mouth, her eyes fluttering closed. She tightened her hold onto you as her knees were shaking.

"Elsa..."

"It's fine...." She whispered.

"I'm so confused..." You murmured on the corner of her mouth, both were breathing heavily.

"M-Me too."

She opened her eyes and swallowed. Grabbing the back of your head, she was about to kiss you fully on the lips when she heard...

"Princess Elsa?"

 Both you and Elsa jumped away from each other, it felt like the two of you jolted up from sleep. You quickly faced away the servant and put on your mask.

Elsa nervously glanced at your back then back to Kai.

"K-Kai." Elsa cleared her throat, while tucking a stray of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, your highness." Kai looked down and even himself was embarrassed, "But the Queen is looking for you because the dance is coming next." he informed.

Elsa's eyes widned at this, "Oh of course! I'm coming right away uh - " She turned around to face and Elsa cleared her throat, "S-Sir...er...would you come with me, please?"

Blushing madly, you slowly turn to look at her and nodded your head. Elsa smiled at you encouragingly before she laced her fingers with your own.

Kai didn't look at you and Elsa and he was respecting the private time of the Princess, which made you glad. He then guided both of you back to the ballroom area.

When Kai opened the doors, there was the slow romantic music already playing and Elsa knew it just started.

Smiling, she dragged you in the middle of the ballroom and guided your hand on her waist just like she taught you in the past few days.

"Princess Elsa, may I have -" There was a young Prince standing behind Elsa. He was about to ask her to dance with him when he noticed you. He sighed defeatedly and backed away.

You grinned inwardly.

"Now, focus on me, will you?" Elsa said with a teasing voice and you looked back to her.

"I can do that." You replied with a smile.

"Good. Keep your eyes on me."

"I will." You said cheekily.

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and the two of you began to dance.

The Queen of Arendelle caught the sight of her daughter far in the middle of the dance floor. she smiled. She couldn't see her clearly becuase of the dim lights but the Queen saw her dancing with a Prince.

You spun Elsa around and caught her in your arms, she giggled.

"Warn me next time! Where did you learn that?" She laughed when you playfully danced along with her, ignoring the looks of other people. You were totally focused on Elsa and hearing her laugh made you happy.

You laughed, "Tonight! Sorry, did I break something?" You asked.

"None, that was amazing. Do it again." Elsa said.

And so you did, you spun her around again but this time was careful and slow and once she was facing you again, both of your arms enveloped her small back and you pressed her against your body.

Elsa's breath hitched and soon she snaked her arms around your shoulders.

You rested your forehed against hers.

"Thank you, everything is perfect tonight, the food, I'm very full and it was delicious and amazing." You sighed contently.

Elsa giggled, "Well you look amazing tonight by the way." She whispered and she made you blush again.

"Thank you, well you look wonderful and stunning tonight." You replied.

"Thank you." She said bashfully.

As the music goes on, Elsa let out a small whine and was dying to test the waters whenever her eyes landed upon your lips. She wanted to feel it pressed agains her own, she was curious amd confused.

She wanted to know something...

Tightening her arms around your shoulders, just in time the music became loud, she gently pulled your head towards her and without a warning, Elsa pressed her lips _fully_ on your own.

 You stopped, she stopped moving, this time it was your turn to hitch, your breath caught in your throat with your big eyes that widened in surprise.

For a moment there, you thought you were going to faint, you felt your head was spinning and was aware how loud your heart was beating.

Elsa pulled away a little only to press her lips again to your own, it was gentle and loving kiss.

You didn't know what happened next, but soon you were responding to her kisses. It was unexperienced kiss but you didn't care, you were enjoying it, so as Elsa.

Elsa pulled away breathlessly and could hear her smile when she spoke.

"Tomorrow..." She swallowed, "I want to go to forest, at the lake..." She said.

"Okay..." You replied.

"I want to spend my time with you while my father isn't here...yet." She said.

"Alright. We will." 

This time, you hugged Elsa tightly in your arms and Elsa did the same. By the mention of her father, you couldn't help but to feel frightened.

You knew this was _wrong_ , but yet, felt so right.

You knew this was _forbidden_ , but your heart was telling you things that was too risky. But as you thought of Elsa, the kiss, the dance, you knew it was worth taking the risk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love scenes alert! :D Feel free to leave a comment after reading this chapter :) We're almost done!

As the time continued to move, so as the Princess' birthday. Elsa had managed to pull you out from the Great Hall without anyone noticing her. You were surprised when Elsa was dragging you out of the place, you then thought of Kristoff. He didn't even know where were you.

Looking back at Elsa, you gulped.

"Elsa - wait! But, Kristoff!" You said, whispering at her worriedly.

Elsa didn't stop but when she looked at you over her shoulder, you felt heart stopped. Her eyes changed into something you couldn't tell, how dilated and how sharp they were when she gazed at you.

It brought shivers down to your spine and your hand tightened its hold on hers.

"He'll be fine...just follow me." Elsa whispered back, though you heard the faint breathy tone of her voice. Whatever it was, you suddenly felt your body heat.

"W-Where?" You stammered as Elsa quietly brought you up stairs. And it was your first time to actually see the castle. There were a lot of paintings everywhere and it was beautiful.

"To my room." Elsa said just in time you and her reached the upper level.

You swallowed again when Elsa glanced around before she opened her door to her room, pulling you inside. She then quickly closed the door behind her.

Turning around, your eyes met hers.

"Elsa? What...are we doing here?" You asked her as you started to sweat, not because you were scared. It was because your were nervous.

Elsa bit her lip as she closed her eyes.

"I want to...try something." She whispered and opened her eyes before she briskly walked to you, immediately claiming your lips once again in a heated kiss.

You gasped with surprise as Elsa feverently caught your mouth and kissed you passionately but didn't push her away, instead, your hands settled on her hips as you pulled her closer to you.

Elsa's hands went up to grip your shoulders as she let out a small moan from her mouth that caused you to pull away, breathlessly and looked at her.

You swallowed, "Elsa...what we are doing is..."

"I know what is this." She whispered, her hands came up to wrap around your neck, "and I want this, us."

"Are you sure about this? Elsa...we're both girls."

"I'm sure...how about you?"

"I- " You suddenly looked down and doubt for a moment, "I-I don't know what to say..."

Hearing this, Elsa pulled away, her face falling. She took a step back and wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"If this is because I'm a Princess and you're a commoner...I don't care about it!" Elsa said, slightly angry.

You stared at her and winced, "Elsa...I'm just thinking about you! What we're doing is sort of out of the line!" You exclaimed and sat on her bed and looked down, "I just...don't want to make things worse."

"Then why did you kiss me back." Elsa snapped and you looked up.

The Princess walked to you and knelt in front of you as she took your hands in hers. Her eyes softened.

You blushed, "I-I...care about you Elsa...a lot." You muttered.

She smiled a little at you, "That's not what I want to hear, you know." Elsa giggled at you before she stood up and moved to sit beside you. She kissed your cheek, "I felt something when we kissed." Elsa whispered at you, cupping your cheeks and she turned your head to look at her, "I want to hear it. Please."

Staring deeply into her blue eyes. You brought up your hand and held it to your cheek.

You sighed deeply, "I...well...um...I think...I-I have..."

"Just say it." She whispered again, leaning in closer to you.

"I...I have feelings for you." You said and blushed, "I think I like you a lot Elsa."

The Princess smiled as her cheeks turned a beet red. She sighed happily and without a warning, this time, it was you who closed the distance between the two of you.

"What about you?" You murmured to her lips.

You felt her smile against your lips, "The feeling is mutual (Y/n)."

Grinning, you pulled away and cupped her face.

"I like you." You said to her.

"I like you too." She giggled and kissed you again.

As you kissed her back, you felt Elsa's hand slowly pushing you down to her bed. You let her do what she want. The next thing you know was, Elsa straddling your hips as the kiss grew more passionate.

You left the Princess' mouth and trailed kisses down to her jaw and neck, nipping the pale skin softly that made the Princess shiver above you.

"(Y-Y/n)." Elsa gapsed when she felt your lips on her collarbone, at the same time your hands on her hips, lightly caressing her skin.

You didn't know what happened next, you just found yourself and Elsa completely nude in front of each other. Your face was bright red and so as Elsa's.

For a moment there, both of you were staring into each other's body.

"Y-You're beautiful." Elsa stammered, eyes wandering.

"You're more beautiful." You said and smiled bashfully as you crawled towards her and kissed her once again.

Elsa smiled and lay on her back, pulling you on top of her.

You gasped when you felt something soft and wet licked your mouth. You pulled away in surprise and looked on Elsa.

She blushed, "(Y/n)?"

Your eyes widened, "Where did you learn that?"

Elsa bit her lip, "Books?" She whispered, hands shakily massaging your scalp, "You..don't like it? I'm sorry."

You shook your head and gave her another smile before you kissed her nose, "I love it. Can you do that again?" You asked.

Elsa giggled and pushed herself up to capture your lips once again. You pushed her down and pinned her there. Her tongue slowly licked your lower lip as you opened it, Elsa entered it inside.

What made her gasp in surprise was, when you caught it with your own but Elsa didn't pull away. Instead she moaned.

"Where...where...ah..did you learn that?" She husked, hand massaging your scalp.

"Books." You chuckled.

Elsa didn't say anything back when you suddenly left her mouth to kiss her collarbone. Her hands came up to grab your head and shoulder, pushing you down a little bit.

You quickly followed and when you opened your eyes, you were greeted by the sight of Elsa's pink nipples. Her breasts were round and firm. Without a warning, you gently kissed it with care.

"Oh (Y/n)...that feels...so good." She husked and looked at you.

You hummed in response as you closed your mouth around the pink nipple. Elsa was now arching her back when you gave the other a kiss and lick.

"Elsa..." you said, "You're so...beautiful."

Elsa didn't say anything again. She was busy and focused on the sensation of your mouth on her breasts. Elsa shakily lifted her hands and caressed your own.

You moaned.

Leaving her breasts for a while, you started to kiss her cleavage and stomach, hip as you go down a little bit closer to her private area where you could smell her arousal.

Sensing this, Elsa sat up while bitting her lip, face flushed as her eyes widened when she saw where were you heading.

"(Y/n)! What are you doing?" She said shocked.

Before she could even say another word, your mouth kissed her core.

As expected, Elsa stifled a moan as she fell on her back.

"(Y/n)!" She called your name as she whispered with a hiss. Elsa shut her eyes, her mouth gaped open as she felt your mouth and tongue moved against her core. Elsa arched her back while she wrapped her legs around your head, tugging your head closer.

You wrapped your arms on her hips as you quickened your pace. You wanted Elsa to finish and you loved every second when she moaned your name.

It wasn't long until Elsa reached her climax. She sobbed as she pulled you up and kissed you.

"That's...that's amazing...you're...oh gosh...I love you." Elsa sighed as she kissed you hard and long.

Meanwhile, your eyes widened when Elsa said those words. You blushed then kissed her back.

You smiled and chuckled after, 'You taste good. Hmmm no, you taste heaven."

Pulling away, Elsa tiredly looked at you with her blushing cheeks.

"Really?" She whispered, smiling a little.

You nodded your head as your hand started unbraided her hair, "Really."

* * *

It was a miracle when you managed to escape in the castle with Elsa's help even though it was rush. It started when a servant knocked on the Princess' door and Elsa quickly wake you up and helped you to escape.

You and Elsa shared a few loving kisses on the lips before you truly escaped.

Now, you reached your home and burst inside, startling Kristoff who was busy drinking his coffee.

"Well welcome ba - "

"I need to take a quick bath. Be right back." You told him and walked past him.

Kristoff stared at you confused.

"What! Where are going again?! You ditched me last night remember?!"

You sighed and entered inside of your room.

"I'll explain to you later!" You yelled and looked down when your dog greeted you.

You knelt in front of him, "Buddy, you'll stay here okay? I can't bring you for now." You said and kissed his head, "I'm going to buy a peice of meat for you."

And with that you began taking a bath.

Meanwhile, Elsa was done in everything, she was heading towards their dining hall to meet her mother and sister. But her mind was focused on last night.

She blushed.

Elsa bit her lip with a smile on her lips as she walked past the servants. She smiled at them and greeted them happily.

The servants noticed the Princess' mood and they were happy and glad for the Princess.

As Elsa entered inside the dining hall, her mother was already there smiling at her. While Anna wasn't present.

"Um...where's Anna?" She asked as she took a seat.

Idunn giggled, "Your sister is really tired last night so I decided not to waker her up."

"I see." Elsa muttered with a smile and began to eat, "Mother I have one last request from you. I'm going to meet my friend today. Can I go?"

Idunn nodded her head, "Of course Elsa. But first I want you to tell me who is the Prince you've been kissing last night?" Her mother asked teasingly.

Elsa blushed and froze, "Uh...well...how did you see it?"

Idunn laughed, "I was keeping my eyes on you last night." She said, "So tell me Princess."

Elsa bit her lip, "He was...well...actually I didn't catch his name." She muttered, "I...huh...well."

"Is he handsome?"

"Yes." Elsa sighed, "Charming." She blushed, remembering your face.

Queen Idunn shook her head with a smile before she continued to eating her food. She was smiling because she was seeing her daughter's dreamy smile.

"Alright, finish your food so that you could visit your friend this early. I heard that your father would be here in the evening." She informed.

Elsa frowned a little, feeling a bit sad hearing her father's arrival.

"Okay."

* * *

You stared at the blonde beauty with a smile on your face. You walked towards her, seeing the blonde struggling to build her tent.

"Where did you get that?" You asked her, startling Elsa a little but you didn't notice this.

You took of your bag and helped Elsa to build her tent.

The Princess smiled at you.

"I bought it." She said simply, sitting next to you and turned her head to look at you.

You drifted your eyes away from the tent to look at the blonde only to be greeted by her soft pair of red lips on your own.

Your eyes slowly closed as you wrap an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer to you. Elsa sighed into the kiss, arms wrapping around your shoulders.

You were the one who pulled away as you rested your forehead against hers.

"I can get used to this." Elsa whispered, staring right into your eyes with a smile.

You chuckled as you playfully bumped your forehead on hers.

Elsa pouted.

"Come on! We should build this up first before something happens." You said and stood up.

Elsa stood up as well and arched an eyebrow at you.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

You looked at her, arching your eyebrow as well then smirked after.

"What do you think Elsa?"

The blonde blushed, realizing what you were implying.

"I get it." She said and quickly helped you fixed the tent.

And again, being a teenager. You and Elsa made love for the second time and you felt completely exhausted when the blonde straddled you with her naked body against your own as she grounded her private area to yours until she come.

Elsa was now resting her head on your chest, her eyes were closed.

Your fingers lazily caressed her unbraided platinum blonde hair.

"Is this the reason why you want us to be here?" You murmured against her damn forehead.

Elsa slightly giggled, "Yes, but we actually did this yesterday at night." She whispered back, "I guess that's your fault."

You huffed playfully, "Well you were the one who seduced me."

At this Elsa's head snapped to look at you.

She arched her eyebrow.

"Ecxuse me, but a Princess didn't do that." She rolled her eyes at you before she bumped her head on your chest.

You laughed, "But you just did it yesterday."

Elsa smacked your shoulder but she laughed to as well.

"Alright! Fine. I did seduced you, happy?"

You smiled, "Very much."

* * *

It wasn't even night yet when Elsa hurriedly said goodbye to you. She told you that her father would be arriving that night and somehow you felt sad but most of all you felt frightened.

You managed not to show this to Elsa which you actully did. The blonde Princess gave you a long last kiss before she left you.

You sighed as you watched the blonde disappeared.

You packed all the things she left and was ready to return home when suddenly a figure stood behind you and covered your mouth with a peice of cloth that made you sleep.

You didn't know what happened next, you just found yourself in a small dark place...all alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Your eyes snapped open as you frantically looked around, even thought you couldn't see because of the darkness you tried to look for something....but there was nothing.

You could feel your heart pounding against your chest as you sweat. You didn't know how long you were unconscious and you even didn't know where you were.

You were startled when suddenly you heard a rusty door opened and you finally saw a light fire.

A man entered inside as he quickly knelt in front of you with his narrowed eyes.

You took this opportunity to study his face and what your eyes quickly noticed was his green uniform.

You panicked, eyes widening. There was no doubt that he was from the castle. 

The man glared at you before he took hold of your shirt and pulled up with him.

You winced.

"You pick up the wrong place lass. You are coming with me." He said and grabbed your arm as he dragged you away from the dark place.

It was evening, or you must say it was really late. You took a deep breath as you followed him, struggling behind him.

"W-Who are you?" You asked, terrified.

The man scoffed, "I'm the Captain of the Guards, Captain Sulvak of Arendelle." He said, not looking at you.

You gulped, "Why - No, where a-are you taking me." You stammered and almost bumped into him when Captain Sulvak halted.

He turned to face you and shook his head.

"I'm bringing you to the King of Arendelle." He replied simply before he dragged you harshly with him.

Your heart stopped

This was it, this was the end of your life.

(Line)

"It's a girl my King." Captain Sulvak said as he pointed you.

You were seated on a wooden chair with your hands firmly clasped together behind your back with a rope.

You looked down and couldn't meet his eyes. The King. For now, he was looking at you with hatred in his eyes.

 

He slowly walked at you, "So this is the girl who is corrupting my daughter?" He said with a harsh tone. He then looked at his Captain and told him to wait outside.

You feel frightened now. You were starting to sweat.

When you heard the door closed. You almost shut your eyes and wished that everything didn't happen because you were certainly sure you were going you die without anyone knowing.

But....Elsa...your mind was on her.

Until the King spoke.

"I've sent my Captain to spy on you before I left Arendelle and it seems like he was right. You were the one who was with my daughter." He said and stared at you.

You gulped.

"M-My King....I-I know it is wrong to befriend the Princess but - "

"Stop talking. I'm not allowing you to explain." He snarled, you winced, "And don't lie to me I know that my daughter is in love with you."

Your eyes widened, "T-That's - "

"My Captain saw you and my daughter at the lake. And he could hear those disgusting noises you and my daughter made." He shut his eyes as the King stood in front of you.

Soon you felt a stinging pain on your left cheek that your eyes started to water.

The King of Arendelle slapped you.

King Adgar clenched his fists.

"You stay away from my daughter, you understand?!" He yelled. He spun around to grab a handful of gold coins and threw it on your lap.

You looked at him, somehow you were offended by this.

"Stay away, leave Arendelle and never come back." He said as he controlled his anger, "I cannot stand seeing you with my daughter and your dusgusting love for each other. As much as I wanted to hurt you I cannot do that. My only wish is that you leave this country tomorrow." 

At this you shook your head as you tried to tug your hands.

"I'm sorry my King...but I can't do that. I can't leave Elsa. She's my friend and she'a very important to me. It will only hurt her if I leave." You said, voice determined.

The King took a deep breath as he massaged his temples. You could clearly see that he was controlling his temper.

"That's not important. If you don't stay away from my daughter I will punish Elsa." He threatened.

You finally glared at him, "Don't blackmail me your majesty. You can't do that to your own daughter."

The King let out a small chuckle, "Believe me when I say I can. I can teach my daughter a lesson because she has done something wrong. Very wrong. But....if you stay away from her. I won't do it."

You swallowed, "But...I love your daughter. And I'm not sorry for that. I can't do this."

The King took another seat and placed it in front of you. He stared into your eyes.

"Tell me my dear, what can you give to my daughter if I ever allowed you to be with her?" The King asked calmly.

The question stopped your thoughts. The sudden question made you froze. You didn't know what to say.

This made him laugh.

"Nothing right? Because you have nothing. Your love isn't enough. You can't even give her an heir because you're not a man."

You were about to protest when the King spoke again.

"I know my daughter very well. And now, I have a thought that maybe Elsa doesn't really love you. Elsa just wants attention from other people."

"It's because you're too hard on her." You snapped.

King Adgar ignored what you just said, "...and because you're giving her all of the attention she wants. Elsa would enjoy that of course." He said.

You shook your head again.

"That's not the Elsa I know. She was lonely! And you've kept on pushing her to do things she didn't want to! You're the one who's corrupting her!" You snapped again at the King.

The King though didn't mind your yelling which surprised you. But his next words broke your heart as he leaned closer to you.

"I went to the Kingdom of Southern Isles. I came there because of one thing." He whispered, "I made an arrangement with the King and Queen that their son Prince Hans of the Southern Isles would be soon to be married with my daughter Elsa Princess of Arendelle when she comes to age." He said, "Arendelle will look on Elsa in the future and she needs a man beside her not a woman." 

Your eyes started to water and you quickly looked down.

Somewhat, he was right in the last part. Your words died down and you remained silent.

So the King continued, seeing that you were starting to realize things.

"Arendelle needs an heir in the first place. And Elsa will take the throne when time comes. She needs to maintain our bloodline. Elsa will be Queen in the future. That's the basic and simple thing that you should have think first before you let your feelings go with my daughter." He said as King Adgar stood up.

Your tears started to fall from your eyes. You felt miserable.

"But...do I really have to go? Leave the country? Why?" You whispered brokenly, "I could just hide from her...if....if that's what you want in order for Elsa - " You didn't finish your sentence as you started to cry.

The King sighed, fixing his suit, "Elsa will look for you and that's for sure. If you leave the country Elsa wouldn't have any idea where are you and remember that I won't punish her and pretend that everything is fine when you leave."

The King handed you another gold coins and smiled. 

Now your heart and soul are crashed with his next words.

"Now you have your choice. If you truly care and love my daughter, you will not deny and disobey our agreement. You will do what's best for her until she forgets about you. Pain will only lasts within days and months...nothing more..."

(Line)

Five days later...

Elsa was sad and trapped once again inside the castle because her father was finally at home.

Somewhat Elsa missed you, very much. She wanted to see again even just for one day, and kiss you lovingly. She wanted to tell you how much she had fallen in love with yoy because Elsa was sure of that, she just didn't have the chance to confess it you properly.

She was on her bedroom, a book on her lap, but she wasn't reading it because she was looking at her window.

Her mind was thinking of you. Wondering what were you doing right now.

But somehow her mind kept on drifting back to his father. Elsa noticed his change of mood. He was a bit happy since he arrived and he even complimented her for unknown reason.

Elsa didn't know what was going into her father's mind.

Until a servant came to her and knock on her door, telling her that her father wanted to talk to her in his office.

Elsa sighed and closed her book as she went to her father's office.

When she reached his office, Elsa stepped inside and saw a smiling and happy King of Arendelle.

"Father? You wanted to see me?"

King Adgar looked at his daughter and gestured her to take a seat.

"I want you to read something." He said and handed Elsa a letter once she was finally sitted.

Elsa curiously opened it and read it.

Adgar kept his eyes on her daughter as he smiled.

But Elsa's reaction was what he was expecting. 

Elsa looked up at his father with disbelief.

"You made an agreement with them?! Marriage?! You're practically selling me like a thing!" Elsa stood up as she glared at her father.

The King didn't mind her stare instead he leaned on his chair and stared back to her daughter.

"It's for your future and Arendelle. I'm doing what's best for you."

"No you're not!" She snapped, "You're making my life worse!" Elsa crumpled the letter and threw it to the ground.  
It was clear she had enough of her father.

She was about to turn around and leave when his father spoke.

"Before you leave." He sighed and took another letter and walked to his daughter, "You have a letter from your friend. Captain Sulvak gave this to me and I think her name is....(Y/n)?"

Hearing your name, Elsa snatched the letter from his father's grasped before she took her leave.

Once she was outside of her father's office, Elsa tore the letter opened.

She read it.

 

Dear Elsa,

Before I begin I have to tell you something important. I want to say that I'm very happy that I met you this past several months. I'm honored to be you friend....and something more. Elsa, you mean so much to me. You're my happiness. My everything and somehow you also made my life clear. You're too good for me that even though I'm just a commoner, you loved me, you showed it to me when we made love. 

I want to say that....I love you that I cared too much for you that it hurts for me to say this.

I just realized that....there are things that I need to let go, so as you.

 

Elsa, I think it is better if we stop this between us. To prevent further risks. It's not that I don't want you, because I really do want you for myself. But I just reaziled what we have wouldn't work in the future. You will rule Arendelle in the future, you'd need to have an heir, a husband that will support you and be with your side. And, I can't give what you need. My love isn't enough. I'm not enough for you, you deserve someone much better than me.

It's not a mistake meeting you in fact It was destiny to have you. I will always treassure you Elsa.

This will be our last talk, or maybe mine. I love you.

PS: Don't look for me, because you won't find me. It's for the best, for your best and future.

Goodbye Elsa.

 

Your friend,

(Y/n)

She didn't what was happening but she knew the fact that after she read your letter. Elsa was running outside the castle and quickly went to Kristoff's house.

She ignored the looks she was receiving from her people even her personal guard that was running behind her as hr followed the Princess.

Elsa felt numb. Her mind was on you. Are you crazy?! Why did you even said that! Where did you go?! 

She wiped away the tears from her eyes that was coming from her eyes until Elsa reached Kristoff's house.

She didn't even bother to knock instead she threw the door opened and frantically looked for you.

Then Kristoff was startled as he came into view.

"Elsa?"

"Where is (Y/n)? I need to see her please!" She said and walked past him as she opened the door to your room and she found nothing.

Even your pet dog wasn't there and your belongings.

Kristoff followed her, confused.

"Elsa! She's sleeping why - " his words died when he saw a clean empty room.

Elsa started to cry as her eyes fell on a peice of paper ontop of your bed. She walked to it and shakily took it.

The letter was the same, a letter of goodbye to Kristoff.

Elsa's hand let go of it as if she was burnt by it. She fell on her knees and cried.

Kristoff quickly went to her side and touched her shoulders until he reached for the letter and read it.

Why did you do this to her? Why did you leave?

Kristoff's eyes widened in disbelief after he read the letter then turned to look at Elsa.

"E-Elsa I swear....I didn't know - Elsa wait!"

He called out when Elsa stood up and ran away.

She managed to hide away from her personal guard and went to the lake, the place where she knew you were probably there.

But then, when she reached the place. You weren't there.

"Damnit!" She cried harder, arms wrapping around her abdomen, "W-Why...why did...you leave? Me?" She sobbed.

Elsa remained at the lake until her last tvear fell.

She couldn't believe you were now gone.

She looked down to her ring finger and stared longingly at the ring you gave to her in her birthday. 

It was painful.

(Line)

3 years later (Time skipped)

Anna smiled as she enveloped her parents into a tight hug.

"See you in two weeks!" She sighed and pulled away.

Queen Idunn kissed her daughter while King Adgar said nothing but a smile before he walked towards the ship. Leaving his wife and daughters.

Elsa who was standing behind them took a few step.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked, sadly.

Queen Idunn smiled and hugged her other daughter.

"You'll be fine Elsa." She whispered and kissed her forehead as well before she followed her husband leaving Anna and Elsa in Arendelle.

Elsa sighed, wrapping an arm around her as she spun around and walked back you the castle.

Anna blinked and quickly followed her sister after she waved a goodbye to her parents.

"Elsa wait! Would you like to come with me and visit the town?" Her little sister asked, hopeful.

Elsa stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Anna but I'm not feeling very well...maybe next time." She answered and continued to return back to the castle.

Anna's shoulder dropped as she watched her sister go.

"Next time...again..." she mumbled and decided to go alone by herself.

Upon reaching her room, Elsa gently closed her door and went to her own desk.

She was a 21 grown up young lady and she got even more beautiful these past years.

Elsa's eyes scanned the letteres in front of her. It was mostly from the Kingdom of Southern Isles, or she must say Princes Hans.

Elsa sighed and ignored the new letter from him, not interested. Instead, she opened her drawer and took an old letter from a friend...

A former lover.

She closed her eyes and quickly returned it back. It was still painful.

It had been three years and Elsa wasn't ready to move on.

She was still waiting for you. Hopeful that you would come back and fight for love.

A small tear escaped from her eyes as she took the ring. She smiled and kissed it softly.

"No matter what, I will still wait for you. Hoping you would come back to me. I will fight for us. I will. Because I still love you (Y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys! But wait who wants sequel? :)


End file.
